Le Cœur d'Émeraudes et de Rubis
by Silarom
Summary: Désormais, elle était seule et brisée. Lui l'était depuis toujours. Elle s'était extirpée de l'Enfer pour y replonger. Lui, son Enfer durait depuis plus de 20 ans. Après une guerre, les âmes sont entachées et les cœurs détruits. Mais ils découvriront, et qui sait, peut être ensemble, que de deux destins brisés, on peut reformer un cœur. Un cœur serti d'émeraudes et de rubis.
1. Au cœur de la bataille

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Alors pas quoi commencer… Je suis une grande fan de la saga Harry Potter et dévore depuis longtemps les fanfictions de ce site. Alors après des mois de lecture et des centaines de fics plus tard, je me lance moi-même dans l'écriture.

Je suis une inconditionnelle du couple Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger et par conséquent cette histoire en sera une. C'est une histoire remarquable et une écrivaine talentueuse qui m'ont donné cette envie et m'ont motivé à écrire. Alors si elle me lit un jour, j'en serai très honorée.

Je vous laisse mon premier chapitre de cette histoire _Le Cœur d'Emeraudes et de Rubis_ !

Bien entendu, le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi (et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir souhaité) : ils appartiennent à ma magicienne JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Au cœur de la bataillle

2 mai 1998, collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce serait sûrement plus tard une date fatidique de l'histoire de la magie, une date que tout prétendant aux ASPICS se devrait de connaitre. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun être ne prête attention à la date, l'heure ou même le lieu dans lequel se déroulent les combats. Des combats, en plein cœur de Poudlard. Même s'il est vrai que pour tous créatures magiques comme sorciers, élèves comme professeurs, membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix comme du Ministère de la Magie l'amas fumant de décombres de pierres antiques ne ressemble plus en rien au château élégant qui de ses murs infranchissables assurait paix et sécurité. Il n'a fallut que quelques heures de combats violents et meurtriers pour transformer ce lopin de terre accueillant et magique en une fosse de désolation et de mort.

Dans un ciel de velours noir aussi obscur que les ailes d'un corbeau flottent bravement l'astre lunaire dans toute sa splendeur, accompagnée de ses fidèles suivantes stellaires. Peut être mènent-elles bataille pour que la lumière triomphe sur les ténèbres ? Qui sait ? Cette bataille est menée depuis tellement longtemps… Et pourtant l'heure du dénouement final est peut être advenue… L'affrontement éternel des Ténèbres et des Lumières va se finir. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, ce combat sera le dernier. Car ici bas, comme présagés par les augures stellaires, deux forces s'affrontent : le Bien contre le Mal. La Paix contre la Terreur. L'Amour contre la Haine.

Tous s'agitent en un désordre indescriptible, une foule hétéroclite de naufragés au destin scellé qui recherchent la reddition de l'ennemi. Les arbres centenaires de la Forêt interdite brûlent en brasiers infernaux, tendant leur rameaux vers le ciel dans une ultime imploration de clémence et de miséricorde. Les flammes éclairent un paysage de dévastation, tristes lampions solitaires dans la nuit noire. Les créatures réchappées du rideau de feu car pour bon nombre il a été un linceul s'échappent en trombe comme poursuivies par des démons fantasmagoriques. Mais c'est le cas, après tout.

Les hommes et femmes se précipitent et se jettent dans les affrontements telles des fauves assoiffés de sang, recherchant coûte que coûte à rester en vie. Des adolescents aux traits prématurément assagis se battent aux côtés d'adultes sorciers dont les regards sont aussi effilés et tranchants que des poignards. Quelques figures familières peuvent être reconnues dans ce carnage humain : le professeur Minerva McGonagall manie sa baguette de peuplier avec tant d'élégance et d'efficacité qu'on ne peut que penser que le combat lui va à ravir. Rubeus Hagrid, plus loin, brandie un parapluie rose contre d'immenses araignées acromentules qui s'apprêtent à mordre Justin Fin Fletchey. Sa déception et sa tristesse sont visibles sur son visage alors qu'il lance un énième _aragna exime_ contre les descendantes de son défunt ami Aragog. Peut être plus loin, est ce le professeur Filius Flitwik qui conjure un sortilège ayant touché le jeune Dennis Crivey, mais il est impossible de le dire avec certitude car déjà, ils sont entraînés par la foule.

Mais l'ennemi est nombreux, fort et furieux. Mais qui sont-ils ? Il faut chercher les hommes et femmes démoniaques, tout habillés de noir et drapés dans les ténèbres. Mais pas seulement humains. Les loups garous, comme Fenrir Greyback, dévoilent leurs crocs interminables et leurs griffes acérées, rougis de trop de sang répandu. Face à eux, parfois se trouvent leurs anciennes victimes, transformées en créatures de la nuit : c'est le cas de Rémus Lupin qui puise dans les yeux de sa femme Tonks le courage d'affronter son cauchemar d'enfance. Les Ténèbres comptent également dans leur rangs les géants venus de lointaines contrées nordiques, qui manient divers instruments de carnage : haches, masses, faux. Les pauvres personnes proches des gigantesques créatures ne peuvent que se protéger en se cachant derrière les cloches déchues de Poudlard, celles qui plus jamais ne retentiront pour marquer les heures. Tous s'unissent pour lutter : les centaures décochent de puissantes flèches, les élèves les plus habiles enfourchent leur balai…

Mais le plus marquant, c'est indéniablement les nombreux sorts qui s'échangent de tous côtés, fendant la nuit noire de puissants et d'éblouissants jets de couleur, souvent verts, souvent mortels. Les alliés, les amis, les familles tombent peu à peu et l'herbe tendre devient le tombeau de beaucoup…

Les Ombres gagnent du terrain, font plus de dégâts, font plus de morts. Et dans l'esprit de tous, la mort devient un événement inévitable. Ils vont tous mourir ici, alors qu'ils défendaient un monde de paix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va gagner, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer va étendre son joug sur le monde entier. Mais contre toute attente, c'est le Seigneur funeste lui-même qui, en donnant l'ordre de la cessation des combat en un long sifflement inquiétant, redonne l'espoir à tous les serviteurs de la Lumière que le destin n'est pas encore joué.

J'espère qu'après ce début assez chaotique (c'est la bataille de Poudlard tout de même) mon style vous aura plu. J'espère avoir vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais tant qu'ils sont constructifs : je suis toute nouvelle dans l'écriture de fanfictions bien que l'écriture en général soit une de mes passions.

En espérant avoir attisé votre curiosité,

A.S


	2. Les origines du mal

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici venu le deuxième chapitre !

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire et enfin ceux qui l'ont placée en fanfiction « coup de cœur » !

Cela me touche beaucoup. Bon, j'arrête mon petit discours émotionnel et vous laisse à ce deuxième chapitre :

Chapitre 2 : Les origines du mal

Un calme assourdissant régnait désormais sur Poudlard. L'air doux de la saison n'apporterait aucun réconfort, à aucun d'entre eux. Les morts se comptent pas dizaine et pratiquement personne n'est exempt de blessures. Mme Pomfresh s'active dans la Grande Salle : désinfectant, suturant et bandant plaies et blessures. Elle est aidée en cela de toute personne qui s'en sent capable, repoussant le sommeil et prodiguant les premiers soins aux victimes les plus touchées.

Elle distribue des potions antidouleurs à la ronde, ne pouvant que constater leur parfaite élaboration et donc efficacité. Et dire que c'est Rogue, Severus Rogue, le traître, qui les a concoctées ! Et dire qu'elle pensait cet homme totalement dévoué à la cause juste ! C'était elle qui, lorsque l'espion mangemort revenait de convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le soignait.

Torturé, mutilé et supplicié, il était généralement couvert de sang, la peau arrachée en de nombreux endroits et le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, suite à de nombreux _doloris._ En temps normal, Severus l'aurait rabrouée d'un trait d'esprit cynique avec tout le sarcasme et la verve dont il était capable.

Mais il était blessé, et incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Alors elle le déshabillait, couche de vêtements noirs endiguée de sang après l'autre, et prenait soin du garçon meurtri qu'elle avait toujours vu en lui. A ses 11 ans déjà, lord su bilan de santé nécessaire à l'admission, elle avait rencontré un enfant aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, très grand et très maigre.

Il était seul, et c'est avec suspicion qu'il avait observé les moindres faits et gestes de l'infirmière. Elle l'avait mesuré, pesé, lui avait fait une prise de sang, observé les réactions de ses pupilles et le rythme de son cœur. Et au moment où elle lui avait demandé d'enlever son t-shirt bien trop grand lui, il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt avant d'obéir.

Mme Pomfresh n'oublierait jamais cet instant : ses côtes saillantes, ses os des hanches marqués, sa peau maladivement pâle… Mais le terrible n'était pas là. En effet, toute la peau de sa poitrine était marquée de cicatrices longues et effilées auxquelles se superposaient d'autres, plus ronde et plus large.

« Des coups de ceinturons » avait constaté Mme Pomfresh avec effroi.

De petits ronds marquaient plus profondément sa chair et la ressemblance avec l'extrémité d'un cigare était frappante.

Elle s'était ressaisie rapidement, profondément troublée et remplie d'empathie pour le garçon. Lui, dans l'expectative, s'était reculé un peu sur la table d'observation face à ce regard intrusif. Et, se méprenant sur la nature de ce regard, avait lancé au visage de Mme Pomfresh en plissant les yeux :

« Ayez au moins l'obligeance de détourner les yeux. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi : mais qu'il est laid ! Je me fiche bien de votre mépris ! Et j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

Il avait totalement désarçonné l'infirmière, la laissant comme victime d'un _stupéfix._ Elle s'était approchée de lui, calmement, comme approchant un animal sauvage.

« Je n'ai pas une seconde pensé à cela, jeune homme » avait murmuré Mme Pomfresh. Après tout, il n'était définitivement pas un petit garçon. « Mais battre un enfant est un acte odieux et cruel, et fortement réprimé par le Magenmagot. Alors dis-moi, qui t'a fait ces cicatrices ?

Il l'avait observé, un air implacable ornant les traits de son visage, et avait répondu :

« Je suis tombé, et la chute était mauvaise »

« Mentir n'est pas une solution. Si tu as peur, quelqu'un pourra te protéger »

« Et l'adage, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, vous le connaissez pas celui-là ? Je n'ai pas peur et je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! » persiflait il.

Mme Pomfresh avait soupiré, et reprit :

« Si tu n'es pas prêt à en parler, je peux comprendre. Mais je dois m'entretenir avec tes parents. Ils sont venus avec toi ? »

« Non. Un envoyé du Ministère m'a escorté jusqu'ici. » avait il répondu très froidement.

Sur l'instant, l'infirmière avait profité de l'interlude permis lorsqu'il avait renfilé son t-shirt pour réfléchir à cette situation. Un futur élève de 11 ans, battu et apparemment délaissé par ses parents lui tenait tête avec tellement de verve qu'il semblait avoir reçu un entrainement pour ça. _Ou alors les gens lui ont tellement fait du mal qu'il n'accepte plus les gestes de sollicitude,_ avait elle pensé amèrement.

« Bon, eh bien ton dossier est en règle, tu n'es atteint d'aucune anomalie musculaire ou neuronale et dépourvu de toutes maladie, avait elle enchainé, en remplissant le parchemin de diagnostique nécessaire à l'inscription. Il ne me manque plus que ton nom, qui est ?

« Severus. Severus Rogue. » avait il avoué comme si c'était là le plus lourd des fardeaux.

« Et tes parents, Severus ? »

« Ma mère s'appelle Eileen Prince, nom maritale Rogue, épouse de Tobias Rogue »

Ce nom semblait très familier à Mme Pomfresh. Prince, Prince… Mais c'est bien sûr ! Il y a une quinzaine d'année, il y avait eu un grand scandale autour de l'aristocratique famille de sang purs Prince. L'héritière de la famille Eileen Prince avait épousé un moldu, et pour cela elle avait été déshéritée et répudiée, afin de conjurer la honte jetée sur la famille par cette union jugée contre nature.

Mme Pomfresh avait en ce temps là jugé la situation comme immonde cette réaction familiale comme injuste : jugeant que si amour il y avait, il ne devait pas être empêché. Elle avait pensé que les deux amants devaient s'aimer puisque la jeune fille avait tout abandonné pour l'homme. Mais apparemment pas au vu des cicatrices sur le corps de l'enfant. Car c'était sûrement lui qui les avait causées…

Se reprenant, elle avait décidé de secourir cet enfant maudit, coûte que coûte. Elle lui parla donc de la seule chose que devait forcément attendre avec impatience le garçon, comme n'importe quel autre enfant :

« Tout ton dossier est complet et validé. Tu pourras bientôt rentrer à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ! C'est très existant une première rentrée, tu entreras dans un nouveau monde et l'immersion sera tout simplement magique ! » avait déclaré avec un enthousiasme perceptible et non feint la vieille dame.

Sans arrière pensée, Severus s'était aussitôt mis à sourire de manière démesuré, ses yeux brillants d'un mélange d'anticipation et de félicité :

-« Ô oui, j'ai tellement hâte ! Je suis déjà allé m'acheter mes fournitures au Chemin de Traverse ! Mon chaudron, mes ingrédients, ma baguette, mes robes ! Mais surtout mes livres ! J'ai commencé à tous les lire et les étudier ! Et puis il y aura le voyage, la traversé du lac et puis la répartition ! J'espère que… » s'était mis à déclarer avec énergie Severus. Puis se rendant compte qu'il accaparait le temps d'une adulte et qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécié, il s'était interrompu brutalement et excusé.

Attendri par cette excitation somme toute normale d'un futur élève, l'infirmière lui avait souri en retour, d'un vrai sourire inégalable.

« C'est normal d'être impatient et enthousiaste pour sa rentrée ! J'ai été comme toi moi aussi, mais c'était il y a très longtemps, tu sais ! »

Puis plus sérieusement, elle avait saisi le foulard qui recouvrait ses cheveux avant de le métamorphoser en une chaine en or blanc avec un petit médaillon noir, serti d'onyx. Puis elle avait relancé un autre sort, sous le regard émerveillé de Severus. Lui prenant la main et plaçant le bijou au creux de sa paume, elle l'avait regardé au fond des yeux et lui avait dit :

« Je travaille ici, Severus, près du puissant Albus Dumbledore, et si qui que soit essaie à nouveau de te faire du mal, appuie sur le joyau central du collier. Je viendrai, je te le promets »

Lui avait regardé avec effarement cette femme si douce, douce comme personne ne l'avait jamais été avec lui. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il allait lui rejeter le présent à la figure, mais il lui avait adressé un petit sourire et avait suspendu le collier à son cou.

Ils s'étaient ensuite relevés, dans le silence de la compréhension mutuelle, et dirigés vers le couloir. Avant la sortie, elle lui avait dit :

« Au revoir, Severus. On se reverra le jour de ta rentrée, je serai à l'extrémité droite de la table des professeurs. Je veux maintenant savoir dans quelle maison tu seras réparti. »

« Au revoir, madame… »

« Poppy » avait repris l'infirmière.

« Dans ce cas, au revoir Poppy ».

Brutalement, l'infirmière reprend pied avec la réalité. Il est loin ce Severus là. Elle avait contacté ses parents, tentés de convaincre sa mère de se séparer de ce mari violent. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Severus n'avait jamais utilisé l'artéfact magique pour lui envoyer un appel au secours non plus. Il avait fait sa rentrée et été envoyer à Serpentard.

Sa mère, deux mois plus tard, était morte sous les coups de Tobias Rogue. Elle l'avait soutenu à l'enterrement où il était l'unique personne à avoir rendu les hommages funèbres à sa défunte mère. C'était le seul moment de sa vie où elle avait vu Severus pleurer. Elle savait désormais qu'Eileen Prince avait été une bonne mère, mariée à un mauvais homme. Quand le père s'en prenait à Severus, c'était uniquement parce que sa cible de choix, sa femme, était inconsciente à force de coups et de blessures et ne pouvait le protéger.

Mais les tourments de Severus Rogue n'avait pas pour autant pris fin. Le quatuor des Maraudeurs de Gryffondor s'était acharné à lui saccager l'existence, allant même jusqu'à mettre en péril sa vie en le confrontant à un loup garou en pleine transformation. Son seul soutien dans cela, ça avait l'amitié sans faille de Lili Evans. Mais elle aussi l'avait abandonné.

Puis il avait rejoint les Mangemorts à sa sortie du collège, mais regagné le chemin de la lumière après seulement un peu plus d'un an. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait alors ! Pendant 20 ans, il avait espionné les sorciers des ténèbres et ainsi protégé toute la communauté sorcière, au dépend de sa propre vie ! Tout cela, toutes ces épreuves alors que celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils était le plus fidèle serviteur de Vous Savez Qui !

Mme Pomfresh sent une larme dévaler sa joue ridée par les âges et les épreuves : elle s'était tellement fourvoyée sur le compte de Severus Rogue ! Il avait tué Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier qui n'ait jamais vécu !

Elle entend autour d'elle les conversations et les nuisances auditives diminuées d'un coup, jusqu'à ne laisser de nouveau place qu'à un calme pesant. Dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle se tiennent Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, meurtris et vieillis d'une quête mortelle qui les a éloignés de Poudlard pendant dix longs mois. Elle constate que la pièce maîtresse et essentielle au trio d'or, Hermione Granger, il y a encore peu surnommée « sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération » ou encore « lionne de Gryffondor », est manquante.

Elle le sait, comme tous, mais ressent tout de même un pincement au cœur. Une jumelle lacrymale dévale à son tour les monts et vallées cutanés de la joue de la vieille dame : c'était encore une personne sur laquelle elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Mystérieux tout ça… J'avais oublié de vous préciser que pour cette histoire j'ai changé quelques éléments de la trame initiale, ce qui va bouleverser pas mal de choses…

J'espère que ce deuxième aperçu vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, deux personnages dont vous vous languissez sûrement vont faire leur entrée en scène ! Qui ? Peut être un certain maître des potions et une certaine Gryffondor, pourquoi pas ? J'espère que je réussirais à rendre leur caractère sur papier, ils sont tous deux très caractériels et c'est d'autant plus dur de les écrire.

Comme je m'attèle à l'instant au chapitre trois, je pense le publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt. A.S


	3. Mortelle rébellion

Voici le troisième chapitre !

Annie : Désolée de n'avoir pu te répondre avant mais un problème lié à l'affichage des commentaires est survenu. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait conquise bien qu'il s'agisse d'une description. Peut être sera tu là pour découvrir ce chapitre !

Manon : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je pense que le problème au sujet des commentaires est enfin réglé, bien que ta première review ne s'affiche pas. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

Nouméa : Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Quand je disais que j'avais changé la trame initiale, je pensais au fait que mon histoire se déroule après la guerre. J'aurais pu garder la même histoire que les 7 livres, puis faire ma petite invention juste en gardant Severus en vie. Mais tu verras que j'ai encore plein de surprises ! J'espère corriger ma redondance, et je te remercie pour tes remarques constructives. La suite, elle est tout de suite !

Chapitre 3 : Mortelle rébellion

Près de Poudlard, et pourtant si loin, ne règne en aucun cas l'agitation presque fébrile des êtres de la surface. Dans les entrailles d'un saule cogneur centenaire et pourtant encore violent, après les détours tortueux de galeries sombres et exigües, dans une cabane cachée et délabrée qui autrefois abritait une créature hurlante, se tient Lord Voldemort. Autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.

Mais il ne reste plus rien d'humain en cette incarnation terrible venue du plus effrayant des cauchemars. Un visage blafard emprunté à un reptile, dépourvu de nez, de sourcils ou de cheveux, mais serti de deux yeux rouges infernaux. Drapé dans une étoffe aussi noire que son âme, son corps squelettique et ses mains aux longs doigts blanchâtres peuvent susciter l'effroi en n'importe quel homme.

Mais voilà, l'homme qui se tient en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas n'importe quel homme. Severus Rogue, directeur de Poudlard, anciennement Maitre des potions, Serpentard endurci et assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, se tient droit et n'arbore sur son visage aucune émotion, comme à son habitude.

Le temps s'écoule atrocement lentement, et chaque seconde est marquée de cette attente. Lord Voldemort, pensif, roule _sa_ baguette, la baguette de sureau, la plus puissante au monde, entre ses doigts pareils à des araignées. Quand il prend la parole, c'est dans un sifflement inquiétant pareil au murmure d'un serpent :

«Ssseverusss, sssais tu pourquoi je t'ai rappelé, en plein cœur de la bataille, alors même que notre victoire est désormais asssurée ? »

Impassible, Rogue ne semble en aucun cas prêter importance aux propos de son Maitre. Mais il répond pourtant, d'une voix basse et mesurée. Mais en y prêtant attention, on peut distinguer dans ses yeux couleur charbon une nuance d'urgence.

« Je ne sais pas, maitre. Mais laissez moi y retourner, laissez moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer. Laissez-moi être le serviteur qui vous mènera le garçon pour que vous puissiez enfin le mettre à mort. »

« Ssseverusss, tu ne comprends pas plusss que Luciusss ce gamin. Je sssais qu'il va me venir de lui-même, sssans même que je n'ai besoin de le rechercher. Vois tu, il ne sssuportera pas de voir ssses amis tombaient un à un. Il préférera, en brave et idiot petit Gryffondor, ssse sssacrifiait pour sssauver ccceux qu'il _aime. »_

Tout le dégoût et le mépris du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Harry Potter et le sentiment d'amour sont perceptibles, et pratiquement palpables dans le dernier mot.

« Maitre, nombre de personnes sont mortes pour Potter. Et en dépit de cela, il a toujours continué à vous défier. Et désormais qu'il caresse l'espoir de vous battre, et quel vain espoir, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il est arrogant et égoïste, il ne se mènera pas à la mort pour les autres. Et cela je puis vous l'assurer, mon maitre »

D'un sourire torve, presque pervers, Voldemort semble déjà imaginer la torture et la mise à mort de son ennemi éternel.

« Oh mais vois tu Ssseverusss, même sss'il est peut-être capable de sssupporter la mort de sssimples connaisssanccces, il voudra plusss que tout sssauver la vie de sssa meilleure amie. »

Il s'arrête un instant, alors que Severus hausse les sourcils de surprise. Puis en un geste impatient, il murmure d'un ton inquiétant plein de mépris :

« Antonin, amène la sssang de bourbe. »

Dans la pièce voisine, on entend des pas qui résonnent sur le parquet vieilli, puis des bruits de lutte et des halètements soudains. La porte s'ouvre lentement, comme retenue par des fils invisibles, et laisse apparaitre Antonin Dolohov qui jette avec force devant lui un amas de guenilles. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de vieilles hardes usées que pourraient donner un maitre cruel à son elfe de maison, mais d'une jeune femme.

Elle s'est étalée sur le sol, le ventre contre terre. Elle essaie avec bravoure de se relever, mais elle n'a tout simplement plus de force. Pour ceux qui l'ont connue avant « ÇA », la différence est frappante. Et douloureusement frappante. Ses bras et ses jambes, que laissent voir une chemise ample et un pantalon ocre totalement en lambeaux, sont d'une maigreur atroce. Sa peau est sale, noircie comme si elle était maculée de charbon.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus choquant sur cette peau : de longues balafres blanchâtres ou rosées et d'hématomes noirs gros comme le poing ornent le derme délicat, d'une pâleur mortelle. Elle n'a pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis près de quatre mois.

Ses ongles sont pour la plupart arrachés presque à la base, et du sang rougit ses phalanges. Son poignet est ceint d'un large bracelet de cuir brodé de perles et munis d'une sorte de montre à gousset, et cette petite coquetterie semble en désaccord total avec la misère de sa silhouette.

Mais dans un gémissement qu'elle tente coûte que coûte de réprimer, elle se soulève jusqu'à se trouver à genoux devant Voldemort, qui s'est tourné de moitié vers elle. Sa tête est toujours baissée, son visage caché par un fouillis de cheveux sales et enchevêtrés en de multiples nœuds.

Elle sent les regards des trois hommes posés sur sa nuque et en un geste de provocation, puisqu'il ne lui reste que cela, elle relève bravement la tête.

Severus, qui ne l'a pas lâché du regard depuis son entrée dans la pièce poussiéreuse, ne l'aurait pas reconnue si son maitre n'avait pas annoncé sa venue. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, la sang de bourbe… Il ne peut s'agir que de Granger. D'Hermione Granger.

Mais il a tout de même du mal à la reconnaitre. Ses joues sont creuses et sa peau terne, du sang séché macule son front et le coté gauche de son visage. D'ailleurs son œil droit est injecté de sang.

Mais c'est dans ses yeux que le directeur de Poudlard reconnaît enfin son ancienne élève. Dans ses yeux noisette aux reflets ambrés de whisky, la détermination et le courage semblent y avoir été distillés.

Le menton haut, elle contemple le monstre qui a fait de sa vie un enfer avec tout le dégout qu'il lui inspire. Elle n'a plus peur, plus maintenant. Il faut avoir conscience des risques pour avoir peur. Ce n'est plus son cas.

« Mais cccette sssale sssang de bourbe n'est pas encore détruite, on dirait. Eh moi qui croyais que quatre mois de tortures par tous mes Mangemorts sssuffirait à clouer le bec à cccette absssurdité de la nature. Mais on n'est jamais mieux ssservi que par sssoi-même après tout. _Endoloris ! »_

D'un seul coup, le corps d'Hermione retombe à terre, agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Ses mains, attachées par une lourde chaine qui entaille ses poignets, elle les serre contre sa poitrine dans un geste de réconfort. Pas un son ne sort de ses lèvres hermétiquement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Voldemort, voulant entendre ses gémissements, fait durer la torture durant de longues minutes, amplifiant la douleur jusqu'à l'humainement insupportable. Mais elle ne lâche toujours pas un mot.

Il met alors fin au sort, les yeux baissés vers la forme misérable qui s'est repliée en position fœtale à ses pieds. Elle ferme ses yeux fermement, un liseré de larmes salines scintillant dans ses cils, alors que sa mâchoire s'entrouvre légèrement pour expirer un souffle court.

Souriant de nouveau, aucunement déstabilisé, Voldemort reprend :

« Il est vrai que les parasites sssont réellement difficcciles à éliminer… Mais tu as de la chance, sssang de bourbe. Tu as la chanccce que le grand Lord Voldemort ait besoin de toi, en vie. Sssans quoi tu ssserais déjà morte et dévorée par Fenrir Greyback. Mais tu ssseras la première à mourir quand j'aurais tué Potter. En attendant, je vais te faire voir ccce que tu es, sssale immondiccce. Antonin, donne à cette catin le châtiment moldu qu'elle mérite, elle qui a la félonie de se prétendre sorcière.

S'approchant doucement, Dolohov répond :

« C'est un honneur, maitre, de vous servir. »

Hermione se crispe à cette directive, mais déjà le seigneur des Ténèbres s'est détourné pour faire face complètement à Rogue, dédaignant les deux autres.

« Tu te sssouviens Ssseverusss, de la nuit au Manoir Malefoy où Potter et le traitre à ssson sssang Weasley ssse sssont échappés alors même qu'ils étaient entièrement dans nos griffes. J'ai puni sssévèrement les persssonnes présentes ce jour là. Mais Bella a tout de même réussi à garder cette… chose. Elle ne mérite même pas la magie qui coule dans ses veines et je… »

Malgré le danger que cela représente, pour la première fois de sa vie Severus n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite son Maitre. Ses yeux restent posés un peu au dessus de son épaule droite, et on ne peut remarquer que toute son attention est focalisée sur la jeune femme.

Elle hurle désormais en longs cris stridents, interrompus seulement par des gémissements misérables, des sanglots étouffés et des borborygmes inquiétants. Elle ne le voit pas. Lui ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Alors que Dolohov la roue de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, la fouettant et pressant son cou tour à tour. Alors que ses os craquent et que ses muscles se déchirent. Elle tente de lutter mais, trop affaiblie, ne peut que subir.

Se réjouissant des hurlements mélodieux qui résonnent à ses oreilles, Voldemort n'a pas vu l'égarement de Severus. Mais il perçoit les pas précipités qui s'avancent vers la pièce principale de la maison délabrée.

Une inspiration profonde, les yeux fermés, lui révèle qui est l'intrus : Greyback. En effet, celui-ci pénètre à toute vitesse dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, par la porte où sont entrés Hermione et Dolohov.

Visiblement essoufflé et paniqué, il ne prend même pas la peine de saluer son maitre ou de s'excuser. Grave erreur.

Sans besoin de se justifier, Voldemort utilise l'impardonnable de torture sur Greyback, qui se met aussitôt à hurler. Ses hurlements remplacent ceux d'Hermione puisque Dolohov a cessé ses violences quand le loup garou a fait irruption dans la pièce. Il regarde l'effrayant spectacle d'un camarade à l'agonie sous la torture de leur maitre, sa main maintenant étroitement la tête de la captive en arrière par sa chevelure.

C'est seulement après plusieurs minutes que cela cesse. Hermione n'a jamais souhaité la douleur des autres, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes mauvaises. Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, elle savoure les hurlements du mangemort comme si elle écoutait _Les Variations Goldberg_ de Bach.

« Et bien, Fenrir, bonsssoir à toi aussi. Mais dis-moi, petit mangemort, pourquoi as-tu fui ton possste en plein milieu des combats ? » reprend nonchalamment le Seigneur, comme si rien ne était passé.

Encore à genoux et haletant, Greyback s'empresse de répondre, peu désireux d'encore endurer une séance de _doloris :_

 _«_ Mon Seigneur, nous avons eu une confrontation avec Potter. Il était protégé mais à porté de vue. Vous m'avez ordonné de parler de la situation de la prisonnière dès que possible à Potter. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais voilà, avec les événements du Manoir Malefoy, aucun de ces idiots ne veux de la sang de bourbe. Nous pourrions leur offrir cette carcasse vivante qu'ils n'en voudraient même pas, maitre. Toutefois, j'ai une bonne nouvelle maitre : le dernier des Weasley, ces traitres à leur sang, a été capturé. Il fera une monnaie d'échange bien plus précieuse que…. Cette chose !»

Les paroles du loup-garou ordonnent un grand silence dans la pièce. L'air semble s'être rafraichi de plusieurs degrés.

« Vous mentez, Harry ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne doit pas échanger sa vie contre la mienne qui est d'importance négligeable face à la sienne, mais s'il pouvait me sauver, il le ferait ! Vous… vous n'êtes qu'un sale menteur ! Ronald et Harry sont mes frères, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné s'ils avaient pu faire autrement. Ronald fera comme moi : aucun de nous deux ne sauvera sa vie au détriment de celle d'Harry ! Vous… aïe ! » s'indigne Hermione, avant qu'un coup sec de Dolohov dans ses cheveux ne la fasse taire.

Les trois hommes autour d'elle la regardent avec un sourire indéchiffrable, et elle sent le doute s'immiscer en elle. « _Non, non Hermione, tu ne dois pas douter ! Ils t'aiment, autant que toi tu les aimes, et ils ne feraient jamais ça ! »_ se répète comme un mantra Hermione.

Voldemort se retourne vers elle, amusé du désespoir qu'il sent venir chez Hermione. Elle a résisté à des mois de captivité pour se désagréger quand elle apprend que ses « petits amis » l'ont abandonné. Pitoyable. Pitoyable mais prévisible. l

« Comme cccela tu ignores comment nous avons pu te capturer ? Mais je vais m'empressser de te raconter, avant que tu ne trouves la mort c'est la moindre des choses… Tu n'es après tout plus d'aucune utilité à présent. Vois tu, un petit ssstratagème tout à fait habile de Bellatrix a fait croire à tes amis que tu les avais peut être trahis. Et de toi, leur amie de toujours ou de Bella, ils ont cru ma mangemort. Parccce que tu n'es rien pour eux. Parccce qu'ils n'ont pas confianccce en toi. Resssens tu enfin que tu n'es qu'une moins que rien ?

 _«_ Je ne vous crois pas… » murmure dans un sanglot Hermione.

 _«_ A ta convenanccce. Antonin, Fenrir, dehors ! J'ai d'autres plans pour Ssseverusss et la fille.

Les deux hommes sortent, dans un bruissement de capes. Seuls, la tension semble encore plus lourde entre les trois protagonistes. Tranquillement, Voldemort conjure un grand siège au centre de la pièce, sur lequel il s'assoit. Désormais, il est un peu en retrait alors que Severus n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'Hermione.

« Tu as aujourd'hui le pouvoir de me montrer ton renouveau, Ssseverusss. J'ai confianccce en toi, tu as tué Dumbledore et m'as montré ta loyauté sans faille. Mais à présent, je veux sssavoir sssi tu consssidères les sssangs de bourbe comme ccce qu'ils sssont : de la vermine ! Il y a vingt tu étais venu me sssupplier d'épargner une de ce genre maudit. Quel était ssson nom déjà ? »

Severus se retient difficilement de fermer ses poings alors qu'Hermione se fait observatrice de l'interaction. Elle va mourir, elle en est sûre à présent. Tout ça pour mourir. De la main de Severus Rogue.

Inconscient de tout cela, le seigneur de la mort penche sa tête reptilienne sur une épaule osseuse tout en susurrant :

« Tue-la. »

Severus sent un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Pas ça, il ne peut se voir demander de faire ça. Pas elle. Pas la fille de la prophétie… Le monde a besoin d'elle…

Et puis l'ordre est de la tuer avec un _avada kedavra…_ S'il obéit, il condamne le monde magique. S'il refuse, c'est Voldemort qui va mettre à mort Granger.

Mais comme à tous les nés moldus, il lui lancera un sort de blessure qui va entrainer sa mort des heures plus tard. Elle souffrira mais pourra être secourue par quiconque s'aventurera ici.

Severus rouvre les yeux, inconscients de les avoir fermés. C'est bien la première fois en vingt ans qu'il perd le contrôle de son corps. Sa décision est prise et il occulte, peut être consciemment, ce qu'elle signifie pour sa propre vie.

Il pose son regard onyx sur le visage émacié de Granger, qui l'observe sous ses longs cils bruns. Il lit dans son regard l'acceptation, la compréhension et la considération.

 _« Attendez une minute ! De la considération ? Pour lui ! Elle ne peut pas ressentir ça pour lui… A moins que… Non, ça ne se peut ! Comment aurait elle su de toutes façons ? »_ réfléchit précipitamment Severus.

Il redirige son regard vers celui à qui il a dévoué sa vie, à qui il a vendu son âme. Celui qui a tué l'unique amour de sa vie, sa Lily. Dans l'attente, le regard du Seigneur s'est fait meurtrier.

« Je ne peux pas » articule t'il, et les mots sortent avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu es un être faible, Rogue. Et moi qui caresssait l'espoir que tes dévianccces passsées auraient enfin disparu. Irrécupérable… Il n'y pas de place auprès de moi pour les faibles, Rogue. Prépare-toi à mourir… »

Le Lord Noir lève sa baguette, et Severus ne fait aucun geste de défense. C'est fini. Lui va enfin rejoindre la femme qui a emporté son cœur dans la tombe et ce monde irrécupérable rempli d'imbéciles va pouvoir vivre. Sans lui. Mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il souhaite la mort à présent.

« _Ssserpent sssortia »_ annonce la voix désincarnée de Voldemort.

Par ce sort, il appelle son familier reptilien Nagini. Le lourd serpent ondule sur le sol, promesse de mort aussi effrayante que son Maitre.

En un instant, Severus se rend compte que tout est perdu. Ils vont être tué tous les deux en quelques secondes par le serpent, et l'élue de la prophétie ne pourra jamais accomplir la destinée…

 _«_ Que croyais tu, que j'allais atténuer tes souffranccces peut être ? » lâche t'il dans un rire dépourvu de toute joie.

Il se relève du trône qui disparaît et tourne les talons. Un mouvement vif, une plaie grave apparait sur le cou de Rogue. Un deuxième geste tout aussi fulgurant, celui d'Hermione se fend à son tour d'une balafre similaire. Ils tombent tous les deux contre le mur délabré, côte à côte, leur flanc se touchant. Alors que Voldemort s'immobilise dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ordonne au serpent rassemblé sur ses anneaux, dans un fourchelang angoissant :

« Tue ».

Une morsure, et un flot de sang se répand alors que Severus lâche un borborygme incompréhensible. Une deuxième morsure, et Hermione ferme ses yeux de choc et de douleur, et laisse échapper un cri plaintif.

On entend distinctement un « pop » sonore, et le transplanage emporte loin d'ici les deux êtres serpents et meurtriers.

Elle est consciente, mais tout juste. Elle sent son propre sang se répandre sur sa poitrine et entend la respiration hachée de Rogue à côté d'elle.

Elle doit faire vite, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle ramène son bras droit vers elle laborieusement, et saisi son bracelet. Elle tâtonne un moment mais parvient à appuyer sur le bouton qui permet l'ouverture de la montre à gousset. Celle-ci s'ouvre, non pas sur une horloge, mais sur un trou noir semblable à un puit sans fond.

Elle place son autre main sur l'orifice et balbutie :

« Ac… cio bé… zo… ard. »

Les deux petites pierres noires, produites dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, s'élèvent docilement du trou pour venir se poser dans la main d'Hermione.

Celle-ci en enfourne une au fond de sa gorge, tentant tant bien que mal de l'avaler. Y parvenant, elle se tourne de moitié vers son ancien maitre des potions pour lui appliquer le même traitement.

Mais celui semble s'être déjà assoupi. Elle lui entrouvre les lèvres de ses doigts et y glisse la perle d'antipoison. Hermione lui tient fermement la partie de sa gorge intacte et maintient sa bouche close pour éviter un quelconque réflexe laryngien et donc l'expulsion du bézoard.

Il avale instinctivement et la prisonnière soupire de soulagement.

Mais seulement temporairement. L'empoisonnement est conjuré mais pas la perte de sang. Elle attire à elle un flacon d'essence de dictame, conservé comme tant d'autres choses dans son sac métamorphosé en bracelet.

Sa vision se trouble, des points noirs et blancs semblent danser juste devant ses yeux. La douleur la fait haleter, les vertiges lui donnent la nausée. Un bruit sourd et obsédant se répercute dans son crâne alors qu'une fatigue insurmontable prend possession de son être. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si près de la liberté !

L'ex Gryffondor se ressaisie, ôte le bouchon de liège de la fiole et applique la moitié de l'essence sur la plaie de son cou. Elle ressent la reconstitution de ses vaisseaux sanguins, la reformation de ses chairs, la cicatrisation partielle de la blessure.

Vidée de ses forces, sa tête se repose par automatisme sur l'épaule du directeur alors qu'elle applique délicatement le reste du dictame sur sa propre meurtrissure, jumelle à la sienne.

Sa tache finie et constatant que leur entaille ne sont maintenant plus mortelles, elle ferme doucement les yeux alors que sa main, comme d'elle-même, continue à serrer obstinément le petit flacon qui les a sauvés.

Alors que l'orchestre dans sa tête atteint le summum des décibels, une main poisseuse de sang mais néanmoins douce se saisit de la sienne. Le rideau de ses paupières se relèvent de nouveau sur ses pupilles : elle voit, dans un état second, le professeur Rogue amener sa main avec la fiole tout contre sa joue où un sillon argenté, ni liquide, ni gazeux, ni solide scintille.

Recueillis et protégés dans leur prison de verre, les souvenirs du professeur tourbillonnent avec délicatesse, comme des plumes agitées par le vent.

Severus Rogue pose son regard onyx sur Hermione, sa main refermant ses doigts sur le précieux butin. D'une voix entrecoupée, mais qui n'a rien perdu de son velours, il lui murmure :

« Potter. Don…nez les à Pot…ter. Les mange… morts ne revient….dront pas ici. Je vais vous désillu…sionner puis vous parti… rez d'ici. C'est clair ?

La réaction prévisible d'Hermione, pour tous ceux qui la connaissent, aurait été la protestation. Elle lui aurait exposé sa certitude qu'il n'allait plus mourir, puis lui aurait fait comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas derrière elle. Que l'heure de sa délivrance, comme de la sienne, était venue.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme s'apprête à le faire, mais elle s'interrompt lorsqu'elle entend… des pas.

Des pas, à quelques mètres d'eux. Voldemort revient, ils vont finalement mourir. Comme deux moins que rien, tués dans une maison sordide et baignant dans leur sang mêlés.

Hermione jette un regard désespéré au professeur Rogue mais ce dernier, qui a dû tenter de les désillusionner, s'est évanoui quand ses dernières forces ont été réquisitionnées. Mais sa tâche est inaccomplie.

Elle ferme ses yeux, dans un réflexe puéril de se protéger du danger ainsi caché. Et lorsqu'elle sent un souffle sur sa joue, elle est certaine qu'ils vont mourir. Que lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux, deux yeux rouges la fixeront et un flash de lumière verte viendront les faucher.

Mais les yeux ne sont pas rouges. Ils sont verts. D'un beau vert scintillant, hérité d'une mère défunte. Hermione, stupéfaite, sent un sourire orner ses lèvres. Elle attrape son meilleur ami par le col et lui referme les doigts sur le flacon des souvenirs.

Hermione ne quitte pas des yeux le survivant et, euphorique, elle ne peut que répéter :

« Harry…. Harry…. Harry »

Mais le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se relève et s'éloigne vivement de la blessée, un air grave sur le visage. Et c'est avec une voix froide si différente de son ton enjoué habituel qu'il assène :

« Ne crois pas que cela pardonne tes actes. Tu nous as trahis, tu nous as tous trahis ! Et vois où cela t'as mené ! Tu as pensé que Tu-sais-qui te laisserait la vie sauve si tu le rejoignais ? Et bien non, et il fallait être une imbécile pour penser ça ! Une imbécile et une lâche. Ce flacon contient peut être le moyen de détruire le Lord Noir, mais ce que les gens retiendront de ta personne, c'est ta trahison ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Rogue ! Et ce n'est que justice que vous pourrissiez tous les deux, ensemble, comme les deux lâches traitres que vous êtes !

En quelques pas rapides, le jeune homme a quitté la pièce, laissant derrière lui celle qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa meilleure amie et sa petite sœur. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Hermione, stupéfaite et abasourdie, n'a pas laissé échapper une parole. Alors c'était vrai ! Personne n'était venu la secourir, parce qu'ils la considèrent tous comme une traîtresse.

Plus fort que la douleur, plus fort que le désespoir, plus fort que l'espoir, une vague de désillusion déferle sur elle et emplit chaque parcelle de son cœur d'amertume.

Elle lance un dernier sort, un sort de désillusion, pour les cacher aux yeux du monde. Ce monde qui ne les voit tous deux que comme des traîtres.

Elle souhaite la mort à présent.

Et la tête toujours calée contre l'épaule de l'homme à ses cotés, elle tombe dans une bienheureuse inconscience qui l'emporte loin de la souffrance d'ici bas.

Leurs sangs, qui coule encore en minces filets, se mêlent et s'unissent comme leur futur. Et la dernière pensée cohérente d'Hermione, c'est que sa destinée et celle de cet homme sont bien plus entrelacées que ce à quoi quiconque s'était attendu.

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre 3 ! C'est le plus long des trois, mais embarquée dans l'histoire, je n'ai pas prêté attention à faire un chapitre de longueur égale.

J'imagine que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Dites moi vos impressions et à la prochaine fois !

A.S


	4. Confession et absolution

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour, amis fanfictioniens ! Tout d'abord, je veux souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles : Anthony Angelina 295 et Infini 3D.

Merci à mon petit groupe de fidèles (qui a dit que ça faisait secte ?) qui commence à se former après la publication de trois chapitres : Annie, Manon et Nouméa !

J'ai constaté que sur mon compte fanfiction sur ordinateur, j'ai accès au nombre de vues… Et je dois dire que le nombre de review est dérisoire par rapport aux lectures : 526 lectures pour 12 avis. Alors je ne peux pas vous mettre un pistolet sur la tempe mais cette différence me fait penser que mon histoire ne plait pas. Et que la plupart des lecteurs qui lisent mon premier chapitre n'apprécie pas du tout et passe à autre chose. Ainsi, je vous encourage à poster, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, et même négatifs : ils me motivent et m'aident beaucoup.

Réponses aux reviews :

Manon : Des petits mots tout gentils et mignons ! Merci à toi ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

Annie : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, les remords sur longues durées et les promesses d'amitié éternelle (mon dieu, ce que je me sens kitsch quand j'écris ça) sont bien prévus au programme !

Anthony Angelina 295 : Comme tu dis, grrr pour la réaction d'Harry, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime les histoires toutes belles toutes roses. Enfin, j'aime les dénouements positifs et heureux mais les personnages doivent les mériter. Et je ne sais pas si tu as lu le résumé de cette histoire, mais je conçois vraiment Severus et Hermione comme deux personnes brisées qui vont se guérir l'un l'autre. Je trouve qu'Hermione est présentée trop souvent comme cherchant le prince charmant dans les couloirs ! Mais je m'égare, j'espère que t'apprécieras ce chapitre !

Nouméa : Tu ne devrais pas tant dénigrer tes écrits. Je me rappelle avoir lu il y a quelques années deux FICS t'appartenant sur Severus/Hermione : _L'obscurité se tâche de carmin_ ainsi que _Le trésor des templiers_ qui m'avaient énormément plu ! Qui aurait pensé qu'après toutes ces années ce serait mon tour ! Mais je vois que tu te poses pas mal de questions, je suis assez fière de moi -) Tu va avoir tes réponses, Nouméa.

Infini3D : Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire qui cogite dans ma tête depuis un petit moment. Moi aussi, le couple Severus/Hermione est MON histoire d'amour par excellence : je n'imagine pas Hermione avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne comprends pas les auteurs qui peuvent écrire plusieurs pairings possibles… Moi, j'ai horreur du dramione ! Bon, je te laisse avec mon dernier chapitre tout chaud !

Chapitre 4 : Confession et absolution

Sa première pensée, c'est que le blanc n'est clairement pas une couleur avec laquelle maculer les murs d'une infirmerie. Ou d'un hôpital. Car c'est forcément là qu'elle se trouve…

Serait-elle finalement morte ? La seule chose qu'elle aperçoit à travers la mince ouverture de ses paupières, c'est le blanc. Un blanc uniforme, éclatant, rayonnant. Un blanc abrasif, douloureux, lancinant.

Non, elle n'est pas morte : elle a beaucoup trop mal pour être morte. Rien que la couleur de son environnement lui vrille les pupilles, comme si on lui enfonçait ses globes oculaires dans leur orbite.

Elle préfère fermer les yeux : voilà, c'est déjà mieux. Elle se sent atrocement confuse, comme si une main invisible s'amusait gaiement à mélanger ses pensées dans son cerveau.

Dans le noir, elle se sent plus apaisée : Hermione sent d'ailleurs un rire monté du tréfonds de sa gorge à cette pensée. Comme ça, le noir, symbole du vide, de la mort et des ténèbres serait plus reposant que le blanc, symbole de la pureté, de l'innocence, de la sagesse ?

« Félicitations, Hermione, tu commences à perdre la tête à présent : tu rigoles et t'amuses de ta propre incohérence » se morigène elle-même la jeune femme.

Elle essaie après ce bref égarement de déterminer son état… Elle se sent alors extrêmement las, et habitée d'une soudaine fatigue dévorante : elle doit faire vite.

Elle ressent l'infime et localisée douleur due à l'implantation d'une aiguille dans une veine à l'extérieur de sa paume. Cela lui rappelle la première fois qu'elle a eu une telle implantation et ses pensées s'égarent alors comme dotées d'une volonté propre.

L'opération pour ôter ses dents de sagesse. Sa mère qui lui parle calmement pour lui expliquer le déroulement de l'opération. Son père qui lui tient la main alors qu'elle tombe dans les limbes inexplorés de l'inconscience. Son réveil quelques peu brumeux. Ses joues atrocement difformes. Ses parents qui la nourrissent avec des petits pots destinés aux nourrissons car elle est incapable de mâcher. Les éclats de rire partagés.

Hermione se reconcentre et essaie alors de bouger mais, paresseux, son corps reste prostré contre le lit sur lequel elle est allongée. Seuls ses doigts, bien à l'abri sous un drap en flanelle, remuent quelques peu.

Elle se sent propre et vêtue d'un pyjama confectionné en une matière très douce. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un ours en peluche atrocement grand pour finaliser le tableau enfantin qu'Hermione s'imagine dans son esprit.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, puisqu'elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux, c'est qu'il y a réellement un ours en peluche tout de blanc cousu sur une table accolée à son lit. Dans les souffrances partagées par tous, les preuves d'amour les plus infantiles sont celles qui apportent le plus de réconfort. Mais la Gryffondor apprendra cette leçon plus tard.

Pour le moment, elle tente de déterminer et de caractériser son environnement, sans utiliser le sens de la vue. Hermione n'entend qu'un léger bruit diffus, comme le volume d'une télévision que l'on aurait réduit jusqu'à la limite de l'inaudible. Mais ce n'est pas une quelconque émission de télévision : des gens autour d'elle s'activent et se déplacent, mais avec une précision et une douceur qui permet la conservation du calme de la pièce.

Hermione entreprend alors d'inspirer à pleins poumons. Avant l'inévitable, elle identifie l'odeur des principaux ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration des potions médicales. Avant l'inévitable, elle sent l'odeur des draps propres et de l'amidon parfumé à l'amande. Avant l'inévitable, elle hume les senteurs taquines de chocolat que tout bon médicomage se doit de conserver dans son infirmerie.

Et l'inévitable, c'est une douleur fulgurante et foudroyante au côté droit de son cou. Comme si une francisque s'abattait sur sa gorge. Comme si un immense serpent planté ses crochets venimeux dans le derme délicat. Tout lui revient en un éclair en mémoire. Et alors, dans un gémissant effrayant, Hermione rejoint de nouveau la sécurité de l'obscurité la plus totale.

SR-HG-SR-HG-SR—HG

« … a tenté de respirer trop fort : elle s'est évanouie. Mais ce n'est plus un coma, simplement un évanouissement. Elle va bientôt revenir à elle, elle va bientôt nous revenir » explique avec minutie une voix que l'on devine appartenir à une vieille personne, mais néanmoins douce.

« Mais quand, Mme Pomfresh ? Cela fait tellement longtemps… Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelques choses… Ses fonctions vitales, sont elles bonnes ? Et si… » déclare précipitamment une voix bien connue.

« Non Mr Potter, elle va bien désormais. Tout ira bien. La morsure était extrêmement grave, mais elle s'en est sortie grâce aux soins qu'elle a prodigués. La longue période pendant laquelle elle est restée dans le coma lui était nécessaire, et même vitale. L'empoisonnement est advenu après des mois de tortures, de privations alimentaires et d'absence totale d'hygiène. Son corps, son esprit et sa magie avait besoin de se renflouer. Elle n'aurait pu maintenir encore longtemps cette résistance aux Mangemorts… Quelques jours de plus et… » s'interrompt en un sanglot peu étouffé l'infirmière.

Hermione a envie de rejoindre ces voix ! Elle veut, mais elle se sent si lasse… Et si faible… Mais elle veut les rejoindre ! Ces personnes qui s'inquiètent pour elle, et juste pour elle !

Elle se souvient de tous les moments de joie qui ont empli sa vie. Elle revit en une myriade de points lumineux les anniversaires, les fêtes de Noël, les promenades dans le parc de Poudlard, ses moments de calme studieux à la bibliothèque, les rires avec ses amis… Elle désire la couleur, comme avant.

Alors elle concentre ses forces et ouvre ses yeux doucement, révélant les orbes noisette fragiles et leur douce irisation mordoré. Hermione se fiche bien désormais du blanc lancinant des murs qui provoque l'humidification immédiate de ses prunelles. Car devant ses yeux se tient le plus beau tableau qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Ginny Weasley se tient debout, les mains appuyées contre la rambarde du lit d'Hermione. Son visage arrondi, surmonté d'une chevelure rousse caractéristique, présente deux yeux bleus brillants excitation et un sourire qui pourrait être celui d'un enfant ayant appris l'avancement de la date de Noël.

A côté de Ginny, une chevelure rousse jumelle à la sienne se dresse fièrement, mais est néanmoins ébouriffée. Les joues de Ronald sont plus dodues que dans son souvenir et il tient dans sa main droite, sans surprise, une boite de chocogrenouille. Une de ces friandises est d'ailleurs maintenue entre deux doigts de sa main gauche, comme interrompue en cours d'acheminement vers sa destination finale : sa bouche.

A la droite de Ginny, et tenant la hanche de la jeune fille, se tient un homme aux indomptables cheveux de jais qui masquent une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Des verres de lunettes parfaitement ronds habillent un regard pénétrant et émeraude. Une innocence paradoxale habite désormais ses prunelles, autrefois obscurcies par le fardeau d'une destinée à accomplir. Harry Potter, au contraire des frère et sœur Weasley, ne sourit pas de toute ses dents, ses lèvres ne sont pas ourlées de ce sourire qui fait mal aux joues : il se contente de fixer la blessé, l'ombre du regret et de la pénitence ornant ses traits fatigués.

Hermione ne peut parler. Ne peut respirer. Ne peut pleurer. Elle se contente de fixer ces êtres, ces sorciers qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Et c'est cette pensée qui la ramène à la réalité. Comme foudroyée par le dieu de tous les dieux grecs, elle revoit en flashs brûlants la vie qu'elle a menée, que tous ont mené, pendant la lutte contre le Mal. Elle est alors réduite à balbutier, l'effroi l'emportant dans ses ailes terribles :

« Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mangemorts… Bataille… Y a t-il des morts ?... Des blessés ? »

Les dernières images de sa vie, d'elle et du professeur Rogue, lui embrument encore l'esprit… Et, tout à coup, une pensée lancinante la saisit : pour tous, elle est encore considérée comme une traitresse, tout comme le professeur. Mais ils ne savent pas !

Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse exposer d'autres pensées à ces plus vieux amis, une voix s'élève : celle de Mme Pomfresh.

« Tout va bien, miss Granger. Vous êtes en sécurité à présent : Mr Potter a vaincu Voldemort ! » L'infirmière semble très fière de prononcer ce nom ô combien redouté sans trembler de peur. « Nous comptons malheureusement de nombreuses et graves pertes dans nos rangs. Mais les noms de tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que triomphe la Lumière ne seront jamais oubliés… Ici, à Poudlard, juste à côté du lac noir, une stèle a été érigée. Tous les noms des tombés au combat y ont été gravés par les plus prestigieuses baguettes portées par le monde. Quiconque passe à proximité, voit les visages de tous les défunts dans son esprit… »

Hermione se contente de fixer l'infirmière avec confusion, les lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Mais peut être est-ce le cas.

Il n'y a plus de dégénéré voulant étendre son règne. Plus de serviteurs ténébreux accomplissant mille et une horreurs. Plus de luttes meurtrières. Et… Et plus de tortures sans fin pour tous ceux dont le sang est traité d'impur…

Une parole de Mme Pomfresh fait toutefois réagir Hermione, qui répond :

« Poudlard ? Ici ? Mais l'infirmerie n'est pas comme ça…

« Oui, Miss Granger. Vous êtes bel et bien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ou du moins d'un Poudlard en reconstruction. Les dommages matériels ont été aussi importants que ceux humains. Mais avec l'aide de beaucoup, le château est en train de retrouver son faste d'antan. L'infirmerie a été déplacée dans une autre pièce et remise en état pour accueillir les convalescents. En effet, Sainte Mangouste est encore grouillante de victimes de mauvais sorts en tout genre. Alors, après avoir été soignée là bas, vous avez été transférée ici. La seule chose que vos amis et moi attendons depuis tout ce temps, c'est votre réveil Miss Granger. »

Elle tourne un regard interrogatif à Harry, Ronald et Ginny. A Harry surtout. Pourquoi aurait elle été sauvée si le monde la voyait encore comme une renégate ? Comment cet avis aurait pu changer après qu'elle soit tombée dans le coma ? Eh oui, un coma !

« Quel… jour ? » murmure la blessé.

\- « Le 25 juillet, miss Granger. Vous avez dormi pendant près de trois mois. Et pas un seul jour, un ami cher n'était pas à votre chevet. »

Un pli soucieux se forme entre les sourcils de la jeune femme. Trois mois ! Elle avait été absente pendant trois mois ! Mais qu'avait il bien pu se passer dans le monde sorcier en trois mois ? Et apparemment, ses amis étaient venus la voir, et cela tous les jours.

A ses mots, Ginny, ne pensant qu'à serrer Hermione dans ses bras depuis son réveil, s'avance vers elle. S'asseyant sur une chaise à coté du lit, elle entrelace ses doigts à ceux de la blessée au moment même où ses lèvres laissent échapper ses premiers mots :

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin avec nous Hermione. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, grande sœur ! Avec Harry et Ron, nous sommes venus tous les jours te voir. Mais Luna ainsi que Neville sont passés aussi ! Beaucoup trop de gens tiennent à toi, Hermione. N'en doutes jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais. »

La jeune femme convalescente sent quelques goutes salées s'épanouirent aux creux de ses paupières. Que c'est bon de se sentir aimée ! La rouquine, voyant ce spectacle immensément touchant, se rapproche et passe ses bras autour d'Hermione pour l'enlacer, mais néanmoins de façon très lâche et douce pour ne pas la blesser.

Hermione enfouit son nez dans le cou de celle qu'elle considère comme sa petite sœur. Elle est enfant unique, et Ginny l'unique fille d'une fratrie de 7 enfants. Naturellement, le lien s'était fait entre elles. Elles étaient, dans leur cœur, sœurs : et cela, au-delà du sang.

Elle aimerait tellement croire que cet amour lui est destiné. Mais les cruelles paroles d'Harry, les dernières paroles qu'elle ait entendues, s'entrechoquent encore dans sa tête. Elle prend dans ses bras Ginny avec les maigres forces dont elle dispose et regarde Harry, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle veut savoir à présent. Et il l'a deviné.

Alors qu'Hermione sent les larmes de Ginny dévaler la courbe de son cou dans lequel la rouquine a enfoui son nez, le survivant prend la parole :

« Je ne sais pas si je serais un jour capable de te regarder sans me sentir aussi immonde qu'un rat. Combien de fois t'ai-je appelée « petite sœur » ? Combien d'années avons-nous vécu sans se quitter d'une semelle ? Combien de combats as-tu mené à mes côtés, me faisant don non seulement de ton soutien, mais aussi de ton amour ? Et moi, je t'ai prise pour une traitresse. J'ai cru Bellatrix Lestrange, et pas toi. Je t'ai abandonnée, baignant dans ton propre sang. Te condamnant à une mort certaine. Et cela, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, Hermione. J'ai visualisé les souvenirs du professeur Rogue, et j'ai tout compris. Son rôle à lui, et ta séquestration douloureuse à toi. Je ne te demande pas pardon, parce que je ne le mérite pas. Mais j'espère que tu comprendras. Au manoir Malefoy, nous avions peur. Et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je t'ai prise pour le diable persécuteur, quand tu étais notre ange gardien. »

Les larmes sont sur toutes les joues à présent. Beaucoup de gens ne pardonnent jamais les fautes. Beaucoup coupent tous liens, toutes amitiés, tous amours pour une erreur. Et là, l'erreur a eu de grandes conséquences, de désastreuses conséquences sur la vie d'Hermione Granger. Mais voilà, Hermione Granger ne fait pas partir de ces personnes qui peuvent être classées dans la catégorie « majorité ». Définitivement pas.

Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de copains, encore moins d'amis. Les amis, ces êtres dont l'âme est liée à la votre plus inextricablement que le nœud gordien lui-même. Alors, pour elle, l'amitié n'est pas un sentiment à prendre à la légère. Elle ne réduira pas en cendre ce lien entre eux, bien qu'il l'ait faite souffrir. Mais il avait été manipulé. Une erreur. C'était simplement une erreur. Et elle n'en commettra pas une elle aussi.

Hermione se redresse, s'écartant de Ginny, et relève ses bras légèrement au dessus du drap, telle une enfant réclamant une étreinte. Mais à cet instant, c'est elle qui ressent ce besoin presque vital d'apaiser et de rassurer l'homme en face d'elle.

« Approche Harry, je ne mords pas autant qu'un _Livre des Monstres_! »

La boutade semble avoir ressuscité Harry, ou peut être cette renaissance est elle due simplement à la beauté et la magnificence de ce pardon. Il s'approche presque religieusement d'Hermione, comme d'un autel dédié à la Magie elle-même, et la prend dans ses bras. Le geste est tendre, doux mais timide, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de cire pouvant être brisée par un quelconque enfant turbulent.

Mais ce qu'Hermione ne sait pas, ou ne sait pas encore, c'est que quelques choses c'est réellement brisé en elle. Malgré sa maturité très précoce, la guerre et la douleur lui ont retiré ce qu'elle conservait encore, et ce que peu de personne perde : l'innocence.

Loin de ces réflexions, la jeune femme, la guerrière, profite de l'étreinte rassurante qu'on lui prodigue. Comme une enfant brisée qu'elle n'est pourtant pas. Qu'elle n'est pourtant plus.

Ron Weasley, au côté de sa sœur qui s'est réfugiée contre lui, contemple avec un petit air niais mais bienveillant le tableau :

« Et bien, Ginny, l'ours en peluche démesuré que tu as acheté va très bien à la situation en fin de compte. Regarde un peu toutes ces larmes, on se croirait à un goûter de petites filles ! Et pour la moyenne d'âge, je parierai sur du cinq ans et demi ! »

\- « Oh Ron, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de dire des bêtises » se lamente sa sœur.

\- « Ginny, il est magnifique ! » s'exclame tout de go Hermione, serrant contre sa poitrine le cadeau duveteux.

\- « Non jamais » réplique Ronald à sa sœur avec un grand sourire, nullement décontenancé, et en dépit de l'intervention de la brune. « C'est ma façon de vivre personnelle. Et j'en suis fier et… »

Le discours très intéressant de Ron venait d'être interrompu par un coup de coussin dans son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, coussin récupéré sur le lit et « accidentellement » envoyé par Ginny.

Et comme d'un commun accord, une vague consolatrice et bienfaitrice se répand sur les quatre amis qui se mettent à rire interminablement. Des petites larmes apparaissent au coin des yeux, mais des larmes chaleureusement accueillies.

Toutefois, une douleur saisit Hermione au niveau de son cou. Moins forte que lorsqu'elle a respiré à pleins poumons avant de s'évanouir, mais présente tout de même.

Tous ont un gros rire à gorges déployées alors que celui d'Hermione ressemble bien plus à un doux ronronnement. Mais lorsqu'il cesse tout à coup, ses amis s'en aperçoivent instantanément.

« Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclame en même temps les trois êtres chers à son cœur, l'appelant par son diminutif attribué il y a si longtemps.

Hermione se rallonge sur son matelas et ferme doucement les yeux. Puis elle porte la main à son cou et ne sent pas sa peau meurtrie. Non, sous ses doigts, elle tâte seulement un petit foulard fait d'une étoffe inconnue extrêmement douce qui lui recouvre tout le cou.

« Mon cou, j'ai eu une douleur mais elle est passée. J'ai un peu mal à la tête… »

Mme Pomfresh, qui s'était éclipsée pour laisser de l'intimité au quatuor, revient d'un pas pressé et vif. Elle examine les pupilles d'Hermione rapidement, lance un sort de diagnostique et déclare :

« Merlin soit loué, ce n'est rien de grave ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, Miss Granger. Vos blessures et leurs douleurs se réveillent, et vous procurent également une fatigue rapide. Votre corps mettra du temps à guérir de ces épreuves… Mais rien qui ne puisse être surmonté. Vous avez besoin de sommeil et de repos, et tout de suite ! Dites vous au-revoir, jeunes gens et laissez moi à ma malade. »

Les étreintes et les mots doux sont échangés, ainsi que les promesses de retour. Une fois seules, la consciencieuse Mme Pomfresh donne à Hermione un savoureux morceau de chocolat de chez Honeydukes ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil. Et sans rêve, privilégie-t-elle.

Les ingrédients ingérés, Hermione retombe sur l'édredon, endormie. Mme Pomfresh sourit à cette vision, et en un réflexe tendre et maternel, borde soigneusement l'Ange endormie revenu de l'Enfer.

Quatrième chapitre, fait ! Il devait contenir plus d'infos au départ, mais au vu de la longueur impressionnante qu'il avait atteinte, je l'ai coupé.

Ainsi, le chapitre 5 est déjà bien entamé et arrivera donc normalement sous peu. Je ne préfère pas donner de faux espoirs, donc il sera peut être publié la semaine prochaine si un empêchement survient.

Je cherche encore un rythme de publication que je puisse tenir tout en restant agréable pour vous. Vous voulez bien être indulgents ?

Sur ce, à la prochaine fois,

S


	5. Le châtiment de la guérison

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard très conséquent de publication. Un problème sur ma ligne m'a privé d'Internet pendant un long moment : trois semaines ! Pressée de vous poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews : je m'en excuse encore.

Je tiens cependant à vous dire merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews : elles me vont droit au cœur ! De même pour les mises en favoris et les abonnements !

Je souhaite la bienvenue à Sylae, Allersia et Florinebassompierre !

Je vous laisse profiter, et attends vos commentaires.

Chapitre 5 : Le châtiment de la guérison

Quand elle revient encore une fois à l'éveil, Hermione se dit que c'est la meilleure nuit qu'elle n'ait jamais passée. Elle se redresse et ouvre les yeux. Les vitraux de la salle filtrent les rayons matinaux du Soleil en multiples paillettes irisées. Et elle trouve le spectacle beau. Tout simplement.

Elle constate que Mme Pomfresh vient déjà vers elle, un sourire enchanteur au visage, un plateau dans les mains.

« La belle au bois dormant n'est pas un conte sorcier, mais la dénomination vous va très bien, Miss Granger. Dormir 36 heures d'un seul coup, je vous imaginais déjà replonger dans le coma ! Mais cette fatigue est tout à fait normale, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

L'infirmière invoque un repose plateau, le place au dessus des genoux d'Hermione et y dépose son fardeau à l'odeur alléchante. Œufs au plat, tranches de bacon, saucisses grillées, galettes de pommes de terre, tomates cuites, haricots à la sauce tomate, toasts à la marmelade et thé (sûrement au tilleul, pense Hermione en humant l'odeur) se prélassent sur le plateau.

Hermione, qui ne mangeait pratiquement pas le matin d'ordinaire, préférant se rendre à la bibliothèque toujours vide à cette heure, se dit qu'elle n'arrivera jamaisjamais à tout manger. Elle n'est pas du calibre de Ron, tout de même ! Mais un gargouillement terrible dans son estomac lui fait changer d'avis. Et puis, elle se rappelle une époque pas si lointaine où son petit déjeuner, attendu avec une impatience désespérée, n'était qu'un bout de pain rassis… Elle remarque que Mme Pomfresh lui a fourni la variété, mais en quantité raisonnable.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, j'ai donc privilégié les petites doses. De plus, ingérer différents types d'aliments vous fera du bien. Mais je ne pense pas que vous pourrez le finir en totalité, votre corps n'est plus habitué à la nourriture. » lui déclare l'infirmière devant son hésitation.

Et elle avait raison ! Hermione, malgré sa faim, ne mange qu'une infime portion du petit déjeuner et se sent pourtant complètement pleine. Comme si elle avait mangé un Christmas pudding entier à elle seule !

La vieille dame la débarrasse et lui explique doucement, anticipant une réaction de peur :

« Je vais devoir vous examiner. Sainte Mangouste vous a seulement empêcher de mourir et j'ai soigné les blessures qui pouvaient l'être. Mais je n'ai pu faire un bilan complet, compte tenu du danger encouru au moindre déplacement avec la blessure très fragile de votre cou. De plus, certaines lésions ne peuvent être traitées sur une personne inconsciente car elles peuvent provoquer des réactions secondaires. »

Hermione, à ses mots, se fige. Non pas que l'infirmière l'intimide, non pas que la pudeur la retient : Mme Pomfresh est une femme respectueuse, sensible et gentille. Non, non… mais les cicatrices sont là, et les mauvais souvenirs avec. Beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. Par un réflexe acquis au cours de sa captivité, elle se replie légèrement en position fœtale, les mains contre sa poitrine.

Mme Pomfresh, émue et ébranlée par cette vision, s'assoit au côté de la jeune femme, lui serre la main et lui murmure en la tutoyant :

« Hermione, tout est fini. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Plus personne ne te ferra du mal. Permets moi de soigner ton corps, et nous soignerons ton esprit ensemble si tu le souhaites. Tu peux me faire confiance. D'accord ? »

Bravement, elle hoche la tête. Mme Pomfresh l'aide à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à un lit isolé, dépourvu de barreaux de maintien sur le coté, caché de la vue d'autres patients par un lourd rideau bleu pâle.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur, Mme Pomfresh. Je me suis battue pour m'en sortir, et j'ai réussi ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me faire du mal, ô non ça jamais ! Je me suis sentie si désespérément… impuissante… » raconte Hermione, ses yeux animés d'une lueur indescriptible plongés dans ceux de l'infirmière.

Plus que par les mots proférés, plus que par la douleur contée, Mme Pomfresh est choquée par le ton de la jeune femme. Sa voix est très rauque, quasiment rocailleuse : de lourdes lésions ont été faites à ses cordes vocales lors de l'attaque du serpent.

Mais dans ses mots, pourtant de simples mots, une ombre insidieuse plane… Comme une menace… Mais pourtant plus sinistre qu'une menace…

Et devant la lourdeur instaurée par ce regard, Mme Pomfresh détourne les yeux. Elle se contente de murmurer, en approchant ses mains usées du cou de la jeune fille :

« Nous allons d'abord vérifier la plaie de ton cou. Mais je l'ai soigné très régulièrement, il ne devrait pas il y avoir de problèmes, Hermione. »

Elle ne manque pas le mouvement de recul et la lueur d'inquiétude de la jeune fille, à l'approche de ces mains indiscrètes. Mais elle reste droite.

Mme Pomfresh lui retire délicatement son foulard, puis le bandage qui recouvre son cou. La chair est encore à vif, d'un rouge écarlate presque sanguinolent. La peau mettra du temps à se reformer. Au centre, deux trous inquiétants et noircis creusent les muscles, tels deux tombes anonymes. L'infirmière y appose un onguent magique avec parcimonie et douceur, veillant à ne pas faire souffrir Hermione.

Avec une demande calme, et une aide indispensable, Hermione se retrouve en sous-vêtements. Et ce n'est pas sa nudité qui la gêne, mais sa peau. Un miroir est tout en face d'elle. Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle connait les horreurs qui y sont écrites, c'est une leçon qu'elle a appris par cœur.

L'ainée n'est pas déstabilisée, mais elle sent la jeune fille se renfermer. Alors elle masse délicatement les muscles qui ont été meurtris puis plongés en un repos forcé. Et Hermione se détend.

Mme Pomfresh a soigné les blessures mineures : les hématomes, les coupures, les écorchures, les micro-fractures. Mais les plaies à peine cicatrisées sont encore là. La vieille dame s'assoit au côté de la jeune fille et lui murmure :

« Hermione, les cicatrices peuvent être retirées si c'est cela que tu souhaites. La plupart des gens les retirent, pour simple esthétisme dermatologique. Mais d'autres veulent se souvenir, se rappeler la violence à laquelle ils ont survécu. Et toi, que veux tu ? »

« Oublier. Oublier tout ça. Je veux les retirer, Mme Pomfresh » murmure en un souffle pratiquement inaudible Hermione.

L'infirmière ne bouge pas. Elle se contente de saisir l'avant bras gauche de la jeune femme. Et de le présenter vers le ciel. Elle sait parfaitement ce qui est figé dans la chair. Sans même la regarder. Et quand elle la regarde, elle voit. L'inscription infâme « sang de bourbe » d'un rouge sanguinolent qui se détache atrocement sur la peau pâle.

La vieille dame saisit sa baguette et prononce distinctement sur l'avant bras profané qu'Hermione n'a pas regardé une seule fois :

« _Originale Pellis* »_

Et l'affreuse marque… ne disparaît pas. Le sort ne semble avoir aucun effet.

\- « Hermione, qui t'as fait cela ? »

\- « Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange » affirme Hermione abruptement.

\- « Te souviens-tu si elle a prononcé un sort quand elle a… »

\- « Oui mais… je ne le connaissais pas… Je pensais que c'était un sort d'alerte, pas un sort offensif. Ce n'en est pas un, si ? » supplie quasiment Hermione, son regard se posant partout, mais pas sur sa peau.

\- « Hermione, je connais ce sort. Il s'agit du _tenebris infectio_ * : l'enchantement de l'infection ténébreuse. Invoqué lorsqu'une plaie coule encore de sang, elle garantie la conservation de la cicatrice. A tout jamais. Je ne peux te l'enlever. Personne ne le peut. »

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille se met à rire. D'un rire amer et sans joie. Puis répond, sur un ton empli de tristesse :

« Ce n'est qu'une chose qu'ils m'ont prise parmi tant d'autres. Le fait de pouvoir me regarder sans être dégoûtée de moi-même… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. Tu n'es pas repoussante. Tu es blessée. »

Hermione lève les yeux vers elle, en un regard à fendre le cœur et à déchirer l'âme.

« Hermione, écoute-moi bien. Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit « J'ai survécu ». Hermione, les cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve : elles témoignent du fait que tu as été plus forte que ce qui a tenté de te blesser. »

Un sourire timide s'étend alors sur ces lèvres. Sourire auquel répond la vieille dame. La tension, aucunement remarquée jusque là, redescend subitement.

Toutes les cicatrices d'Hermione - sur son dos, son buste, son ventre, ses jambes - se révèlent avoir aussi été infectées par le sort. _Pour me rappeler qu'un jour, j'ai été impuissante et à leur merci,_ pense amèrement la jeune femme. Les questions glissantes des agressions sexuelles sont rapidement écartées par la Gryffondor :

« C'est l'unique chose contre laquelle j'ai pu me défendre. » confesse t'elle.

Comment ? Cela reste un mystère, même pour Hermione. Quand elle avait compris l'intention du Mangemort chargé de sa torture, Malefoy père ce jour là, elle avait eu la plus puissante bouffée d'angoisse de sa vie. Et à cause de ça, grâce à ça, elle avait pu faire de la magie sans baguette. Pour la première fois. Un _sectum sempra_ bien senti sur les parties basses du blond l'avait convaincu de ne pas recommencer. Les avait tous dissuader de poser les mains sur elles, autrement que pour la battre.

Elle sent dans son dos l'infirmière apposer des onguents pour soulager la douleur et des bandages pour éviter les frottements entre les plaies sensibles et le tissu du pyjama.

Un premier bandage, elle revoit les visages qui jouissaient de sa douleur.

Un deuxième, elle ressent les coups de fouets sur son torse.

Un troisième, elle discerne les doloris au creux de sa poitrine.

Avec le quatrième, Hermione se met à pleurer. D'abord une larme, puis une deuxième, puis une rivière silencieuse astucieusement dissimulée aux yeux de la dévouée infirmière.

HG-SR-HG-SR-HG-SR

Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps. A présent, la pièce principale de l'illustre demeure est plongée dans la pénombre. L'unique source de lumière ne provient désormais plus que du feu qui brûle en flammes indomptées dans l'âtre de la cheminée aux lignes typiquement classiques. Malgré la noirceur, on aperçoit quelques objets d'ici et là : une grande table en noyer et ses chaises aux assisses de lin, des étagères emplies de vieux livres à la reliure allant du liège envoûtant au marron délicieux, un piano à queue d'un noir de jais...

Un sofa en cuir noir est surmonté de plusieurs coussins de même matière et couleur. Il parait doux et confortable. C'est pourtant dans un fauteuil plus petit, mais néanmoins assorti, qu'un homme est installé.

Les flammes dessinent des ruisseaux de feux sur son visage d'une pâleur maladive et taillé à coup de serpe. Des lèvres fines, un nez aquilin, des yeux d'onyx. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau sont coupés en minces mèches noires et irrégulières, comme s'ils avaient été hâtivement raccourcis.

Il est vêtu d'un pantalon huilé noir et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte à col bas. Sa tenue est complétée d'une lavallière qui ceint étroitement son cou, d'une ceinture à l'attache argent en forme de serpent, de bottes montantes en cuir de dragon de qualité.

Pour beaucoup, les vêtements de cet homme apparaîtraient comme nobles et distingués. Comme s'il s'était préparé pour une grande occasion. Mais il n'en est rien. Severus Rogue est d'une concision stricte et élégante dans n'importe quel domaine de son existence. Il est habillé à son habitude, c'est au si simple que ça.

Toutefois, quelques choses semblent étranges chez lui. Peut être est ce son regard, qui n'a jamais semblé aussi vide, perdu dans le brasier asservi ? Ou ses sourcils froncés, et ses lèvres pincées en une attitude renfrognée ?

Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt le fait que, de sa main droite aux doigts fins, il fasse danser le contenu de son verre, du whisky pur-feu aux doux reflets chatoyants ?

Soudain, les flammes passent de l'incandescence coutumière à une paranormale variance de vert : et deux femmes plutôt âgées sortent alors de l'âtre de la cheminée. Chignon strict grisonnant et robe verte chez la première, couvre chef médical et tablier immaculée chez la seconde.

L'apparition soudaine ne décontenance nullement le sorcier qui, avec un demi-sourire arrogant, assène :

« Tiens, tiens, voyez vous cela ! Accueillir Satan et Belzébuth en même temps dans mon logis, n'est ce pas gratifiant ? Que me vaut le déplaisir de cette visite de dragons, je vous prie ?

En un froncement de sourcils clairement désapprobateur, Satan, mieux connu sous le nom de Minerva McGonagall, rétorque à son tour :

« Frôler la mort ne t'as regrettablement pas rendu plus aimable à ce que je vois, Severus. On aurait pu croire que ce caractère de chien aurait disparu en même temps que Voldemort, mais à l'évidence non. »

« T'attendais tu à ce que je prenne part à vos stupides et ô combien exaspérantes petites fêtes de réjouissance ? C'est bien mal me connaitre, ma chère Minerva. Mais je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi, après tout. »

Un élan de tristesse passe simultanément sur les deux visages des sorcières, rapidement dissimulé chez la professeur de métamorphose. La deuxième femme, se rendant bien compte qu'il est nécessaire et vital de calmer la conversation, intervient :

« Severus, je venais te prodiguer tes soins et j'ai rencontré Minerva qui m'a demandé où te trouver. Personne, à part moi, n'a le moyen de le savoir puisque tu habites désormais dans la demeure familiale des Prince, après la destruction de celle de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle voulait absolument te parler, alors je l'ai amené ici… »

« Mais quelle prévenance, Poppy, j'en suis tellement touché » susurre sarcastiquement Rogue. « Je n'ai plus besoin de tes aides médicales, et je t'ai clairement signalé que je ne voulais plus te revoir ici. Toi, ou quiconque »

Blessée, mais néanmoins intransigeante, Poppy rétorque :

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Severus. Ton état mérite une attention médicinale quotidienne, et je continuerai à te la prodiguer. Et quoi que tu en dises ! J'ai eu à faire à plus buté que toi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre ! Alors tu vas arrêter tes sarcasmes et tes répliques cyniques et tu vas m'écouter, mon garçon ! Retire ta lavallière et ta chemise, je dois voir l'avancement de la guérison. Et ne discute pas ! »

Ne quittant pas son air renfrogné, Rogue s'exécute à contrecœur, non sans lâcher un bref :

« On constate là toute la douceur légendaire des médicomages ! Mais plus vite je me plie à tes _recommandations,_ aussi impératives soient elles, plus vite le duo de dragonnes du troisième âge s'en ira. Alors je me dénude avec plaisir, mesdames...

Outrées, les deux femmes lancent en une commune exclamation :

« Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! »

Puis se complétant chacune leurs répliques, elles continuent :

« Et dire que je t'ai connu quand tu n'avais même pas 11 ans ! »

« Tu n'étais pas à ce point irrespectueux à cet âge là ! »

« Tu as bien changé, et pourtant tu es toujours le même ! »

« Irrespectueux, sarcastique, cynique et méchant ! »

Le demi-sourire s'accentue encore plus sur la joue droite et émaciée de l'homme, lui donnant un air étonnamment espiègle et diabolique :

« Le portrait est d'ors et déjà un peu plus réaliste, mesdames. Heureux que vos yeux y voient un tant soit peu clair, j'ai cru un instant passé pour un Gryffondor écervelé !

McGonagall ouvre déjà la bouche pour défendre l'honneur de sa maison quand la main de Poppy enserre délicatement son poignet. D'un regard appuyé, elle lui intime de ne pas répliquer. Elle adresse une œillade à Severus, qui sirote de nouveau son verre de Whisky pur-feu, lassé par la conversation.

Poppy desserre les doigts de Rogue, lui subtilise le verre et l'appose sur une table basse. Puis, délicatement, lui enlève sa chemise blanche qu'il a uniquement déboutonnée. La plaie qu'elle connaît bien apparaît, marque atrocement rougeâtre sur peau maladivement pâle.

De surprise et de choc, McGonagall tombe de manière peu élégante sur le sofa. Elle n'a jamais vu Rogue torse nu, ni sa peau marquée et suppliciée. La musculature bien développée de Rogue fait ressortir encore plus les diverses blessures de son corps. Et la vue ébranle profondément Minerva.

Alors que Poppy applique avec douceur une pommade cicatrisante sur la plaie, elle sent les muscles du cou du blessé se tendre. Il n'aime pas être regardé.

« Minerva, je te prie de clore ton orifice buccal instamment, à moins que tu ne souhaites te transformer en un poisson hors de l'eau. Même si je dois avouer que tu possèdes déjà les yeux globuleux assortis à un écailleux agonisant. »

Poppy, à ses mots, ne peut qu'assener une petite claque sur le crâne du sorcier tout en le corrigeant comme son propre fils :

« Severus, tu es infernal ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes ! »

« Cinq minutes sans fustiger qui que ce soit ? Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions, Poppy » ronronne méchamment Rogue. Puis s'adressant à Minerva : « Et que viens tu faire ici, au fait ? Prête à soudoyer par les sentiments une infirmière pour me trouver et maintenant tu reste béate. Tu voulais d'assurer que je m'alimente correctement ? Ou peut être voulais tu me lavais le dos ? »

Piqué au vif, l'enseignante rétorque avec une verve égale :

« Crois moi, Severus, si je devais m'assurer de la propreté d'une partie de ton corps, ce ne serait pas ton dos mais bien tes cheveux. Et je m'assurerais de te frotter jusqu'à l'os pour qu'ils ne soient plus graisseux ! Et puisque tu es si pressé de le savoir, je venais te dire que les laboratoires de potions et les espaces privés des professeurs ont été entièrement reconstruits ! Je t'attends donc au plus tard le 29 août pour préparer la rentrée et… »

Se penchant en avant et apposant ses mains sur ses genoux, il assure d'une voix atrocement intimidante. Plus intimidante qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Qui t'as seulement fait croire que je veux de ce poste ? Il a été ma peine de prison personnelle pendant 20 ans. Je ne supporterai plus jamais ce fardeau, tu m'entends, sorcière ? Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à Poudlard et ses cornichons décérébrés de toute ma vie ! Je suis libre, mes maitres sont tombés, je n'ai plus à obéir à quiconque ! »

« Je te connais, Severus. Si je te laisse seul, tu vas te laisser mourir. Tu n'as plus à sauver le monde de Voldemort, alors tu te sens inutile. Et tu vas te laisser dépérir : dans l'alcool peut être, ou l'enfermement. »

« Et pour toi, je ne peux pas juste vouloir profiter de ma vie, désormais ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie de voyager, de partir, loin de ça, loin d'ici ? »

« Non Severus, tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne feras pas tout cela. Tu t'en veux, c'est indéniable. Tu t'en voudras toujours. Et tu vas vouloir te laisser mourir, maintenant que la mission qui te gardait en vie est achevée. Mais je te garderai en vie, tu le mérites, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu parviendras peut être à trouver le bonheur si tu prends la peine d'essayer de le rechercher. »

« J'ai été enchainé à cette place de professeur parce que j'étais sous serment inviolable. Plus personne ne me fera prendre serment. Plus jamais. »

« Severus, je ne parle pas sans argument. Si tu n'acceptes pas de ton plein gré, je n'hésiterai pas à t'y obliger. »

Rogue n'a même pas conscience des mains de Poppy sur ses épaules, qui se promènent tranquillement pour l'apaiser. Sans réussite.

« Et que compte tu faire pour cela ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi. »

« Tu souviens tu des mots que tu as prononcé lors de ton serment à Albus ? »

Un lourd silence pèse alors sur les trois protagonistes. Un silence à réveiller les morts. A glacer les sangs. Ce silence s'immisce sous les pores, courre sur les peaux, contamine les entrailles.

« Non… Non, pas ça » halète Rogue, le teint encore plus pâle.

Avec un regard attristé, mais néanmoins déterminé, McGonagall exécute une arabesque gracieuse de sa baguette et aussitôt résonne la voix de Rogue, plus précipitée, plus incertaine, légèrement plus aiguë que l'actuelle :

 _« Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure solennellement sur ma vie et sur la Magie elle-même qu'à présent je ne côtoierai le Seigneur des Ténèbres que dans l'unique but de rapporter des informations à l'Ordre du Phoenix, dirigé par Albus Dumbledore. En échange de la protection de Lily Evans et de sa famille, je jure une fidélité sans faille au directeur de Poudlard et cela jusqu'à ma mort. Ainsi lié, je me dois d'obéir au directeur, de répondre à ses exigences et d'obéir à ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Aujourd'hui, et à jamais, jusqu'à ce que la mort draine la Magie de mes veines. »_

Très doucement, comme approchant un fauve assoiffé de sang, Minerva se rapproche et murmure à l'homme qui vient de baisser la tête en un geste de désespoir total :

« Severus, tu n'as pas été lié à Albus par un serment inviolable qui entrainerait ta mort en cas de non respect : non, tu ne peux tout simplement _pas_ désobéir. Et pas seulement à Albus. Tu ne peux pas désobéir au directeur de Poudlard, et cela jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Mais Albus est mort. Je suis donc depuis un peu plus d'un an la directrice de Poudlard. Et je veux que tu y reviennes enseigner comme Maitre des potions. »

Un rire s'élève tout à coup. Un rire sans joie. Un rire inhumain et froid. Un rire sarcastique. Tout à l'image de son propriétaire.

« Il n'y a pas à dire Minerva, tu es véritablement digne de la place de Dumbledore. Lui aussi n'avait pas sa pareille pour se faire passer pour un homme extrêmement bienfaisant et bienveillant ! On le disait homme sage, sage clairvoyant, clairvoyant extravagant… Mais personne n'a jamais dit qu'il était un monstre ! Minerva, _ton cher Albus_ n'a jamais eu de considération pour qui que ce soit. J'ai moi-même pensé, à un moment, que je comptais pour lui. Que… qu'au moins une personne me regretterait si je venais à mourir... Mais non. Lorsqu'il m'a ordonné de le tuer, sais tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Le sais tu, Minerva ? Il m'a dit que chez moi, que ce soit mon âme, mon cœur ou mon corps, qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver. Et ton cher petit Potter, il n'avait lui non plus aucune valeur à ses yeux : un simple porc, qui, dès sa naissance, était destiné à l'abattoir ! Dumbledore n'était qu'un stratège qui menait une partie d'échec contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui ne prêtait guère attention aux pions perdus. Et tu es comme lui. Tu viens ici pour me faire croire que tu te soucies de moi, et tu m'utilises pour me faire faire la chose qui me dégoûte le plus. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! »

Minerva ne pourrait être plus stupéfaite : immobile, elle semble avoir été frappée par la foudre. Mais il s'agit de la foudre des vérités.

« Severus, c'est faux, Albus t'aimait. Il t'aimait comme son propre fils… Il croyait en toi… Il a cru en toi jusqu'au bout… »

« Des pères comme ça, je n'en souhaite à personne ! Il a profité d'une promesse pour m'exploiter et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne lui sois plus d'aucune utilité. Il m'a ordonné de le tuer. Et il se fichait bien de savoir si j'étais prêt à faire cela ou non. Si moi, je le pensais mon père, il ne m'a jamais vu en fils. Jamais ! Il savait très bien qu'en le tuant, je me condamnais moi-même à mort. Mais qu'importe, après tout. On continuera à l'idolâtrer même dans le tombeau, et on continuera à me détester. C'est dans l'ordre des choses… »

« Severus, quand bien même tu doutes d'Albus, nous sommes là, Poppy et moi. Tous les deux, nous avons beau nous quereller depuis toujours comme lion et serpent, je crois en toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi et… »

« Voyez-vous ça, comme c'est risible. Pathétiquement risible. Tu as toujours cru en moi, Minerva ? Et toi, Poppy ? Moi je me souviens de deux femmes viscéralement persuadées que j'étais un traître. Un espion. Un Mangemort. Un meurtrier…. »

Rogue échappe aux mains de Mme Pomfresh et se relève en un geste vif et brutal. Accoudé au rebord de l'âtre, il contemple les deux femmes, médusées et droites. C'est la médicomage qui, en quelques balbutiements hagards, répond :

« Severus, nous avons… simplement… douté. Je suis désolée… je m'en veux tellement… Je n'aurais jamais dû penser... une seule seconde… que tu nous avais trahis.

« Severus, écoute Poppy. A notre place, tout le monde aurait douté de toi. Ce n'est pas que nous n'avions pas confiance, et tu le sais. »

« Ce que je sais, c'est que si Black ou Lupin avaient tué Dumbledore, vous les auriez cru, eux. Ou au minimum, vous leur auriez accordé le bénéfice du doute. Mais le problème, c'est moi. Ça a toujours été moi. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Partez, ayez au moins l'obligeance de soustraire à ma vue votre stupide spectacle larmoyant, je vous prie »

En effet, les larmes commencent à briller au coin des yeux de l'infirmière.

« Tu te trompes. Je suis sûre que d'autres ont eu confiance en toi… »

« Et qui, par exemple ? Le bon Dieu peut être ? Je suis au regret de te dire qu'il n'existe pas, si tu en doutais. »

La énième pique de Rogue ne décontenance nullement l'infirmière. Elle se rapproche doucement, et articule doucement :

« Je connais une personne qui, elle, t'as toujours cru. Elle, qui a aussi été traitée de traitresse alors même qu'elle se battait pour sa survie. Hermione Granger »

A mesure des paroles de Mme Pomfresh, les sourcils de Rogue s'élèvent, comme dotés de leur propre vie. Un nouveau rire provient de la gorge de Rogue, rauque et rugueux. Puis il enchaîne :

« Laisse-moi rire. La miss-je-sais-tout a toujours l'âme dévouée des Gryffondors ? Elle est donc toujours aussi stupide à ce que je voie ! »

La directrice rétorque sans faiblir :

« Severus, elle t'a sauvé la vie, voyons ! Et tu trouves encore le moyen de la critiquer ? D'ailleurs, tu as mis ta vie en péril pour la sauver toi aussi ! Alors pourquoi ce mépris ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie. J'ai sauvé le monde sorcier. Tu étais au courant de la prophétie, Minerva. Elle était l'élue. Granger morte, vous seriez tous morts. Si elle n'avait pas eu de valeur dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres, je n'aurais rien fait. Parce que je n'aurais rien pu faire. J'ai vu périr beaucoup d'innocents, mais seulement ce que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Elle n'aurait été qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

« Mais, Severus ! Elle… Elle t'a sauvé !

« Et je ne lui avais rien demandé ! Quel besoin irrépressible des Gryffondors de jouer au héros ! Je n'avais pas d'avenir, après ça. Je _devais_ mourir. Et je voulais mourir ! On s'est encore une fois assuré que je ne pourrais pas choisir mon avenir, voilà tout ! »

Les deux femmes échangent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

 _« La vie l'a beaucoup trop abimé pour qu'il ait la moindre envie de la poursuivre. J'ai bien fait de lui faire reprendre son poste, même contre son gré. C'est pour son bien. Bien trop peu de gens se sont souciés de lui jusqu'à présent. Il faut que nous soyons là. Pour lui »_ pense avec détermination Minerva.

Contre toute attente, Poppy se retourne et rejoint le buffet du salon. Elle semble avoir ses marques dans l'antique demeure. Elle sort plusieurs bocaux, contenant herbes et liquides aussi parfumés qu'étranges, qu'elle dépose consciencieusement sur la table basse.

« Il me semble avoir compris que tu voulais te passer de notre vue, Severus. Mais attends-toi à me revoir demain. En entendant, tu appliqueras l'eau distillée de mandragore sur le bandage que j'ai changé. Et tu feras infuser les feuilles de salsepareille et boiras le breuvage, pour la douleur. »

Elle s'arrête un moment, comme préparant ses mots, et cherche le regard du sorcier. Elle plonge ses yeux d'un bleu-gris délavé dans les onyx impénétrables et y puise la force de continuer. Pour les oreilles attentives, sa voix se fait plus douce, plus tendre.

« Tu maudis Hermione de t'avoir sauver, mais essaie d'y voir une chance de renouveau. Une opportunité pour te reconstruire. Tu as été publiquement et formellement innocenté par le Magenmagot : tu peux désormais suivre ton chemin, et uniquement celui que tu auras choisi. Et n'oublie jamais, mon garçon : je crois en toi. Pour toujours. Et Hermione, contrairement à moi, a toujours cru en toi. Cela a l'air de t'étonner, mais c'est une jeune femme brillante. Je l'ai examiné ce matin : tu sais, elle s'est réveillée il y a trois jours. Elle m'a expliqué, elle avait tout compris : le faux meurtre d'Albus, ton double rôle, ton idée des sept Potter… Hermione avait tout deviné. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire : qui l'aurait cru, après tout ? Nous étions tous si crédules… Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu ne le seras plus jamais, Severus »

Rogue n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début de la tirade. Pas un mouvement. Pas même un clignement d'œil.

Poppy s'est rapproché de lui suffisamment pour le toucher. Mais elle sait à quel point il déteste cela. Donc elle se retient, alors même qu'elle veut le serrer contre elle pour le consoler. Mais on ne console pas Severus Rogue. Alors elle se recule à petits pas lents et saisit le poignet de Minerva.

Toutes deux prélèvent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se replacent dans la grande cheminée, dans laquelle ne persistent que quelques maigres miettes de feu rougeoyantes.

Elles fixent jusqu'au dernier moment le sorcier immobile, dont les yeux apparaissent comme deux puits sans fond. Rogue n'entend leurs dernières paroles que comme des souffles très lointains :

« A demain, Severus »

« Je t'attends au plus tard le 29 août »

Bien longtemps après le départ des deux sorcières, Rogue se tient encore debout au milieu du grand salon atrocement vide. Puis il se rassoit lentement, comme dépourvu de volonté propre. Il tend une main hasardeuse vers les médicaments laissés par Poppy lorsqu'un rayon de lune filtré par la fenêtre fait miroiter le liquide ambré abandonné sur la table. Rogue semble hésiter un instant, un infime instant, avant de se ressaisir du verre de whisky pur-feu et de le vider d'un seul trait.

A cet instant, ses yeux n'ont jamais paru aussi vides et dépourvus de vie.

Les sorts de Poppy Pomfresh :

Les deux sorts auxquels fait référence la médicomage n'apparaissent pas dans les livres _Harry Potter_ de JK Rowling. Je les ai inventés et sont écrits en latin.

 _Originale Pellis_ : première peau

 _Tenebris Infectio_ : infection ténébreuse

Au revoir, et à bientôt ! Et vive Internet, quand il marche, c'est super !


	6. Retour à Poudlard

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, rien que pour vous !

Bienvenue à Coconutcrusher, à RaineAisling, à Lolo66, à LaurineRogue et à Fantomette34 !

Merci à Annie, à Coconutcrusher, à Lolo66 et à LaurineRogue pour leurs gentils mots d'encouragement !

Nouméa, une fidèle lectrice, m'a conseillé de faire relire les chapitres avant de les publier. Il est vrai que la fatigue et le fait de relire beaucoup de fois mes écrits me font oublier des fautes qui sautent pourtant aux yeux ! Ainsi, je recherche quelqu'un à qui je pourrais envoyer les chapitres et avoir un deuxième regard pour les fautes ! Si une lectrice est motivée, elle pourra me le dire dans sa review. Merci pour votre aide.

Réponses aux reviews :

Nouméa : Merci de tes conseils, tu m'aides beaucoup. Mon Severus (parce que oui, il est à moi ! Je plaisante ! ) va devoir encore supporter des cornichons sans cervelle pour un petit moment… Et tu lis dans mes pensées, parce qu'Hermione va revenir faire sa dernière année. Mais elle n'aura pas que ses cours cette année ! Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même.

Fantomette34 : Chère Fantomette, merci pour tes six reviews ! Je suis sincèrement heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! J'ai tellement été euphorique en lisant tes chefs d'œuvre ! Je tiens à te dire merci, car c'est toi qui m'as fait prendre la décision de publier ma propre histoire. Avec Severus et Hermione, ça va de soi. Je les adore, ils vont tellement bien ensemble ! J'espère que tu me feras, à ton tour, cogner au plafond avec tes reviews. Saches que cette histoire t'est dédiée. Sincèrement.

RaineAisling : Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! J'aime particulièrement les héros de l'ombre, ceux qui sont bons mais pourtant ténébreux. Alors comment ne pas aimer Severus ! Et à l'inverse, ceux que l'on croit bons mais qui cache des dessous machiavéliques, je les méprise ! Donc tu ne verras pas de vénération dédiée à Dumbledore ici, mais je crois que tu es du même avis ! Profite bien de ce chapitre.

Infiny3D : Je dois vraiment t'avoir conquise si tu regardes tous les jours pour voir s'il n'y a pas un nouveau chapitre ! Ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup ! Internet me tuera moi aussi, je suis devenue dépendante de ma dose quotidienne de FFNet ! Severus est méchant, oui, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! Je ne le vois pas faire copain-copain avec Weasley ou s'habiller en rose bonbon ! Je te laisse lire.

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard

1er septembre 1998.

Le Poudlard Express en provenance de Londres vient juste d'arriver à sa destination finale. Dans le train, et protégés par les vitres, on peut à peine distinguer les visages ébahis qui observent au loin, fascinés, le château dans toute sa splendeur.

Sur le quai, tout le monde se presse, se bouscule, s'agite : une pluie torrentielle s'abat depuis plusieurs heures et chacun souhaite rejoindre sa calèche le plus vite possible. Les premières années, quant à eux, doivent passer par les canots et traverser le lac, guidés par une haute et imposante silhouette munie d'une lanterne.

Alors que tous plonge sans considération dans cette masse tumultueuse de corps, une ombre solitaire reste en retrait. Comme rebutée par l'idée de toucher et de se faire toucher dans cette foule avide.

Il y a de la vérité, là dedans. Car Hermione évite les contacts, désormais. Elle profite aussi de la pluie qui coule sur son visage, comme une bénédiction du ciel. Une pluie qui ruisselle et imbibe ses vêtements : qui la lave aussi, d'une certaine façon. Elle oublie qui elle est, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui elle redoute l'eau autant qu'un couteau, seule la pluie ne l'emplit pas d'angoisse. C'est agréable parfois d'être prise dans une tempête, lorsqu'elle ne se déroule pas à l'intérieur de nous.

Le grondement des pas a cessé, et Hermione rejoint une des calèches. Elle a suivi du regard les cinq personnes qui partageaient sa cabine de train, et sait dans quelle voiture ils sont montés.

Pour la première fois, Hermione voit. Les Sombrals. En effet, deux figures équines squelettiques à la peau noire sont attelées à la voiture. La plus proche d'Hermione semble être très jeune, à peine adulte.

Après la surprise, après la peine, après la douleur, c'est la joie qui emplit le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se rappelle, enfant, caresser les chevaux du parc à quelques kilomètres de chez elle. Sa main s'élève, peu à peu, hésitante, puis se pose sur l'encolure de l'animal. La peau est très froide, mais quelques caresses douces la rendent un peu plus chaude.

 _« C'est une très belle créature. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens en ont peur »_ songe Hermione alors qu'elle délaisse les deux animaux pour grimper dans la voiture.

Elle prend place au côté d'Harry et Ginny, alors que Neville, Luna et Ron occupent l'autre banquette. Le geste lui tire une grimace de douleur comme ses muscles abdominaux ont été nécessités.

Les autres la contemplent avec un regard contrit, et c'est Neville qui s'adresse à elle :

« Ça va, Hermione ? Tu en as mis du temps pour nous rejoindre. Tu as toujours mal ? Tu sais, il existe beaucoup de plantes qui… »

« Pourraient me soulager ? Je sais Neville, j'incorpore plus de médicaments en une journée que Ron le fait avec de la nourriture ! »

Un grand éclat de rire résonne alors dans la cabine, alors que Ron prend un air faussement outré.

Avec un geste las, Hermione fixe la fenêtre. Elle a réussi, assez subtilement pour que personne ne le remarque, a éloigné la conversation de sa personne. Dehors, les larmes du ciel s'écrasent sans répit sur le carreaux de verre, et un léger film de buée y commence à apparaitre. La jeune femme trace des runes inconnues sur le verre, ne prêtant plus réellement attention à ses amis.

Mais quand Ginny s'exclame avec une grande verve, elle ne peut que quitter cet état de demi-torpeur dans lequel elle ne cesse de plonger depuis le départ du train.

« Je ne vous comprends quand même pas, tous ! Vous aviez la possibilité de quitter l'école et tous ses examens, et vous vous avez choisi de revenir ! Vous êtes amoureux des vieilles pierres et des statues borgnes ? Mais je dois dire que ça me réjouit quand même que vous fassiez votre dernière année avec moi »

Ron, en baillant de toute sa mâchoire, répond à sa sœur :

« Ben moi, m'en serais bien passé d'une autre année à apprendre des trucs débiles dans des bouquins poussiéreux ! M'enfin, on peut pas rejoindre la formation d'Auror sans le diplôme, c'est comme ça ! Alors nous revoilà, moi et Harry, à notre bon vieux Poudlard ! Et puis, ici, la nourriture a toujours été super bonne !

« C'est vrai, Gin', il existe peu de formations qui ne nécessitent pas l'obtention des ASPICS. Le ministère a bien proposé de le donner en gage de récompense aux étudiants qui ont lutté durant la guerre, mais avec aucune mention. Et il faut au moins la mention _Acceptable_ pour suivre la carrière d'Auror. Mais au moins cette année je serais avec toi, mon cœur » murmure Harry à celle qui, il en est sûr, est la femme de sa vie.

« C'est pareil pour les études dans l'enseignement. Mention _Acceptable,_ sinon pas d'études ! Et maintenant, j'en suis persuadé, je veux être professeur de botanique, c'est mon rêve ! J'ai assisté Mme Chourave l'année dernière, et ça m'a motivé pour travailler encore plus dur cette année ! » intervient à son tour Neville.

Luna, avec son éternel air rêveur, continue la pensée de son petit ami, mais sur un ton beaucoup plus calme :

« Moi, je veux être professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Bien trop peu de personnes prêtent attention à la magie qui n'est pas sorcière et aux multiples créatures qui peuplent notre monde. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

D'un geste surpris, les trois autres regardent successivement la blonde et la brune. Et Hermione répond à leur air interrogateur avec un sourire :

« Luna parle des Sombrals attelés. J'en ai caressé un, avant de vous rejoindre. Leur peau est agréable à toucher »

« Et dire que tu en avais peur, il y a trois ans ! Enfin, tu avais peur de voler à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol sur une créature invisible… On a fait plus ridicule comme peur ! » se moque gentiment la rouquine, gratifiant son frère d'une œillade moqueuse appuyée à la fin de sa phrase.

« Les gens changent, avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, je me demande ce que ça serait de faire encore un vol à dos de Sombral… »

Tous se perdent momentanément dans leur pensée, mais c'est finalement Neville qui rompt le silence, s'adressant à Hermione :

« Et toi, que comptes tu faire après ton ultime année ? Bien que ce soit crédible, je ne pense pas que tu sois revenue pour le plaisir de lire à nouveau les livres de la bibliothèque ? »

Un rire un peu rauque échappe de la gorge de la jeune fille à la remarque de son ami.

« L'idée est tentante… mais non. J'ai absolument besoin d'obtenir mes ASPICS, avec mention _Optimal._ Je ne l'ai jamais trop dit en réalité mais… Les potions ont toujours été ma matière préférée et je compte bien faire carrière en ce domaine. Devenir Maitresse des Potions est mon plus grand désir depuis bien trois ans.

« Et avec qui vas-tu suivre ta formation de deux ans ? Tu as besoin qu'un Maître te forme pour recevoir ta licence. Mme Chourave a accepté de me former, et Luna se rend en France l'année prochaine pour recevoir des études plus poussées. Et toi ? »

Un sourire rayonnant orne les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sa destination, et l'identité de son maitre, elle en est réellement fière.

« Je vais en Transylvaine, dans les Carpates l'an prochain. L'un des plus renommé maître des potions m'a accepté en tant qu'apprentie. Il s'agit de Vladimir Bromker. Je lui avais écrit durant ma cinquième année, et il avait tout de suite accepté ma candidature ! J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de lui faire part d'idées pour de nouvelles potions… »

« C'est vraiment génial, Hermione ! » s'exclame Harry. « Mais pourquoi lui a tu demandé à lui, à ce Bromker ? S'il est un des meilleurs, c'est que tu n'as pas demandé _au meilleur_. Je suis convaincu que tu serais une perle pour le meilleur maître des potions. C'est qui, au fait ? »

Un petit rire malicieux s'échappe des lèvres de la Gryffondor.

« Oh, tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit, Harry. Et pour rien au monde il ne m'aurait prise en tant qu'apprentie… Il n'en a jamais pris de toute façon… »

Ron, complètement largué dans la conversation, ne peut que laisser échapper sottement :

« Euh… on le connait ? Il est encore élève à Poudlard ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais l'identité du plus renommé potionniste n'est un secret pour personne. Celui qui a révolutionné ce domaine en mettant au point et en optimisant plus de potions que le reste de ses confrères réunis. Il s'agit du professeur et maître en potions Severus Rogue. »

« Quoi ? » éructa Ron en réponse, sa mâchoire semblant vouloir toucher le sol. « Tu veux dire que Rogue est mondialement connu pour autre chose que sa réputation de bâtard des cachots et ses cheveux gras ? »

L'éclat brillant qui baigne les orbes ambrés disparaît subitement. Remplacé par un quelque chose d'imperceptibles... Comme le reflet vicieusement chatoyant des rayons du soleil sur un couteau.

« N'insulte… jamais plus… le professeur Rogue… devant moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il vous a sauvé la vie ! Et toi, tu l'insultes ! Tu es d'une stupidité vraiment déconcertante, Ronald Weasley ! »

Tous se taisent. Harry, même s'il est toujours prêt à défendre son meilleur ami, garde le silence. Depuis qu'il a vu les souvenirs de l'espion, il ne peut que respecter profondément cet homme, en dépit des années de mépris mutuel. Car _il_ connaissait sa mère… Car _il_ aimait sa mère… Car _il_ aime sa mère. Cela leur fait, après tout, au moins un point en commun.

Voulant finalement détendre l'atmosphère, Neville enchaîne :

« Ce qu'on peut dire quand même, Hermione, c'est que ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qui t'a donné envie d'être maîtresse des potions ! Il m'a toujours fait tellement peur quand on était enfant ! Chaque cours me filait une de ces angoisses ! »

Dans la cabine, tout le monde se met à rire. Tous, sauf une personne. Mais personne ne le remarque.

HG-SR-HG-SR-HG-SR

Le sentiment de « maison » est très différent d'une personne à l'autre. Certains désignent leur habitation avec ce terme, par la force de l'habitude, en lançant fréquemment un « je rentre à la maison » rébarbatif qui a perdu de sa signification. Mais d'autres ressentent un sentiment plus viscéral d'attachement. Le fait d'avoir une maison, c'est le rappel réconfortant que l'on a un abri, un refuge d'harmonie. La maison, pour Hermione, c'est Poudlard.

Le château a été reconstruit en intégralité. Les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes arches, les mêmes escaliers. Toutefois, l'aspect de la pierre semble plus reluisant, plus brillant, plus neuf. Le château a aussi eu ses blessures, mais lui ne gardera aucune cicatrice de la bataille.

Les six amis suivent la cohorte d'élèves en restant un peu en retrait. Hermione ne peut que pénétrer avec délice dans cet antre qui l'a vue grandir. L'enthousiasme, l'euphorie, l'excitation affluent dans ses veines : elle réalise soudainement que c'est ce qui lui manquait pour pouvoir guérir. Elle retrouve avec bonheur les tableaux mobiles, les silhouettes fantomatiques, les pierres ancestrales…

Pour les autres, la découverte est douloureuse, Hermione le sait. Eux ont assisté à la Bataille et ont vu de leurs propres yeux les cadavres amoncelés dans la Grande Salle…

Ils s'apprêtent à y pénétrer, d'ailleurs. Hermione prend une inspiration, avance la jambe, mais sent une main légère se poser sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle voit Minerva McGonagall, la joie semblant irradier de tous ses pores.

« Miss Granger, je suis sincèrement heureuse de vous revoir ! Puis je vous parler un instant, je vous prie ? »

D'un hochement de tête, la jeune femme accepte puis suit son aînée jusque dans une alcôve isolée. Néanmoins, la directrice semble déroutée et un peu perdue…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous arrache pas à vos amis très longtemps… Je souhaitais simplement vous dire à quel point je suis émue que vous reveniez à Poudlard. Vous nous avez manqué, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez manqué. »

« Cette attention est très touchante de votre part, Professeur McGonagall. Je suis moi-même heureuse de revenir, et de vous revoir » laisse échapper Hermione, une lueur de joie dans ses yeux ambrés.

La directrice affiche un air jovial sur son visage avant de se renfermer un peu. Mais même imperceptiblement, Hermione l'a remarqué. Les détails, même infimes, ne lui échappent désormais plus.

« Miss Granger, vous ne serez pas logée avec vos camarades dans la Tour Gryffondor cette année. Ou du moins pas les deux premiers trimestres. Votre… état… nécessite encore des soins » bafouille Minerva, un peu troublée. Elle avait toujours trouvé Hermione Granger mince, mais présentement, elle apparait vraiment amaigrie. Et sa petite taille ne fait qu'accentuer cette impression. « Et avoir dans votre entourage toutes les jeunes filles de septièmes années ne faciliterait pas cette tâche. Ainsi, une chambre dans le couloir des cachots vous a été réservée. L'infirmerie, déplacée, n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres : Poppy pourra venir vous soigner de cette manière. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire mais… merci. Pouvoir avoir une certaine intimité, dans ces circonstances, est agréable »

« Je vous en prie, Miss. Et… » Elle semble hésiter un instant, avant de poursuivre : « Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous attribuer le poste de préfète en chef, vous le méritez pourtant plus que quiconque. Mais compte tenu de votre santé, je n'ai pas voulu vous alourdir encore plus de préoccupations. »

« Je ne vous en veux nullement. Et de jeunes gens qui font pour la première fois leur septième année sont méritants et dignes de cette place. » énonce avec franchise Hermione.

« Oui. Mais je voulais être sûre que vous saviez que je ne suis pas tombée dans ce mouvement absurde d'hostilité à votre encontre. Bien que vous ayez été acquittée, les rumeurs malsaines se sont répandues. Et le fait qu'il y ait réellement eu un traitre parmi nos rangs ne fait que les attiser » déclare avec peine la nouvelle Directrice.

Hermione sait très bien cela. Après qu'Harry les avait laissés, le professeur Rogue et elle, dans la cabane hurlante, il avait utilisé la pensine pour visualiser les souvenirs de l'enseignant. Ainsi, il devait mourir pour que Voldemort meure. Mais le survivant n'était pas mort de _l'avada kedavra_ funeste lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la forêt interdite : seul l'horcruxe enfermé dans son corps avait été détruit. Puis Narcissa Malfoy avait menti en apprenant que Draco était vivant et donc protégé le survivant.

Abandonné pour mort dans la forêt, il avait au plus vite rejoint Poudlard. Le cortège funèbre de Mangemorts s'était avancé jusque dans l'enceinte du château où Voldemort les avait exhortés à rejoindre ses rangs. Sans succès.

Mais voilà, _il_ savait. _Il_ savait qu'Harry n'était pas mort. Et _il_ savait où Harry s'était réfugié pour mettre au point un plan. Le combat s'était alors engagé. Terrible combat. Au cours duquel le garçon avait bien failli perdre la vie. Mais il avait finalement triomphé, apportant la Lumière sur ce monde plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il y avait un traître. Et tout le monde pensait que c'était elle. En dépit du témoignage d'Harry à son procès.

« J'imagine que les rumeurs cesseront un jour ou l'autre. Je n'aspire plus qu'à retrouver une vie normale. Ma vie. »

« Bienvenue à la maison, Miss Granger » lance finalement McGonagall en s'avançant vers les portes de la Grande Salle, non sans jeter un ultime sourire derrière elle. Vers la jeune femme.

HG-SR-HG-SR-HG-SR

Tous sont attablés et un brouhaha joyeux se répercute sur les murs. Les premières années ont déjà été répartis par le célèbre Choixpeau Magique. Et chaque ancien s'est donné le devoir d'hurler toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales à chaque nouvelle recrue de sa Maison.

Beaucoup se jettent avec entrain sur la nourriture disposée en abondance sur les cinq longues tables de la salle, quatre pour les élèves et une pour les professeurs.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione se contente de picorer de ci de là parmi les mets savoureux. Elle est ailleurs. Elle ne peut se retirer de l'esprit les regards méprisants et hostiles qui se sont automatiquement dirigés vers elle lorsqu'elle est entrée. Des anciens, des nouveaux. De toutes les maisons. Qu'ils soient ennemis, connaissances ou même amis, tous l'ont fixé avec ce regard scrutateur et indigné que l'on réserve généralement à un rat nauséabond qui souhaite se faire passer pour une gentille souris que l'on peut adopter.

Une pensée lui fait subitement tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs. A l'extrême gauche de la table…. Il n'y a personne. _Il_ n'est pas là.

Une immense tristesse l'envahit subitement. Ou peut-être a-t-elle toujours été là, enfouie, en réalité ?

Le repas terminé, la directrice invite les élèves à quitter table et à aller se coucher. Hermione suit le mouvement de foule, l'estomac pratiquement vide.

Elle souhaite la bonne nuit à ses amis avant de descendre, pas après pas, jusqu'au cachot. La sensation de froid, qui augmente de plus en plus, la fait frissonner. Mais de plaisir. Sentir le froid, comme sentir la pluie, permet de se remémorer que l'on est vivante.

Elle arrive bientôt devant un portrait sur lequel des licornes se désaltèrent à une source claire. Une harmonie certaine se dégage du portrait.

Lorsqu'une des créatures lève la tête et remarque la jeune femme, elle s'avance et semble vouloir sortir de la toile sur laquelle elle est figée.

Hermione pose délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur l'huile, tout en murmurant :

« Libre dans sa pensée, autant que dans ses actes »

En un grincement léger, la peinture se déplace et découvre une ouverture plongée dans l'obscurité. En y pénétrant, une douce lumière tamisée illumine la pièce.

Un petit salon coquet, dans de doux tons couleur sable. Un sofa chocolat, avec un fauteuil assorti, est installé près d'une cheminée dans laquelle brûle un feu aux reflets bleutés. Le coté droit est dédié à un imposant bureau en chêne, sur lequel sont disposés parchemins, plume et encrier. De colossales étagères accolent les murs, mais elles sont vides de tout ouvrage.

 _« Pas pour longtemps_ » pense avec délice Hermione.

En franchissant une porte sur sa droite, elle arrive dans une chambre petite, mais agréable. Un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs rouge et or occupe la majeure partie de la pièce, pièce également équipée d'une commode et d'une armoire en merisier. Le parquet en bois, recouvert d'un épais tapis pelucheux, confère à la chambre un petit air de chalet montagnard qui séduit immédiatement la jeune femme.

Une salle de bain jouxte la chambre : toute de marbre rosé, elle apporte à la fois une touche d'élégance et de simplicité. Douche italienne, serviettes duveteuses, savons aux odeurs oniriques, psyché élégant de l'époque baroque composent la salle d'eau.

Hermione tente d'ignorer l'imposante baignoire, qui relève plus d'une petite piscine, où deux adultes pourraient s'étendre facilement. Mais l'ignorance ne peut la sauver.

Elle ferme ses yeux très fort, tout en essayant de recouvrer une respiration calme puisqu'en une seconde son souffle est devenu erratique. Toute personne entrant dans cette pièce, à cet instant, croirait la jeune femme folle. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle est simplement brisée. Profondément brisée.

« _Il n'y a personne. Personne. Je n'aurais plus jamais mal. Jamais. »_ se répète comme un leitmotiv Hermione. Lorsque ses paupières cessent de dissimuler ses orbes caramel, on peut y lire une demi-terreur courageusement combattue.

Mais la pièce est vide.

En quelques mouvements rapides, Hermione rejoint sa nouvelle chambre et retrouve sous peu un pyjama dans sa valise méticuleusement organisée. Elle l'enfile, tire la couette en un mouvement brusque et se met au lit.

Le sommeil est long à venir. Et lorsqu'il emporte finalement la jeune lionne, ses songes sont peuplés d'affreux cauchemars. Mais c'est cauchemars là ont réellement eu lieu.

HG-SR-HG-SR-HG-SR

Un nouveau soleil se lève sur Poudlard. Le petit déjeuner vient juste d'être servi. Lorsqu'Hermione se joint à ses amis, ils remarquent directement les cernes qui marquent ses traits habituellement gracieux.

Et Ron est le premier à laisser échapper un :

« Moine, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as vraiment une sale tête ce matin ! »

« Merci beaucoup Ronald pour ta perspicacité et ta sollicitude » répond avec lassitude la concernée.

La jeune femme se contente de boire un jus de citrouille bien frais et de grignoter un toast à la marmelade quand des centaines de hiboux pénètrent par les fenêtres afin de livrer le courrier à leur propriétaire.

Un grand duc à l'air revêche et une petite chouette écaille viennent se poser devant Hermione, chacun tendant sa patte vers elle. La jeune femme les déleste de leur fardeau et leur donne un petit morceau de lard fumé avant que les deux volatiles ne s'envolent à tire d'aile.

« Hermione, à qui appartient ce grand duc ? La petite chouette t'a apporté la _Gazette du Sorcier_ mais je ne connais pas l'autre » demande Harry.

Tout en défaisant la lettre laissée par le grand duc, Hermione répond :

« Il appartient à Mr. Bromker. C'est sûrement une lettre pour mettre au point notre organisation et les potions que… » s'interrompt brutalement la jeune femme.

« Hermione, je crois que des joncheriunes viennent d'entrer en masse dans ton cerveau par ton oreille droite » énonce posément Luna.

Neville, plus inquiet, implore presque la jeune femme :

« Par Merlin, Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Mais Hermione est, pour la première fois de sa vie, incapable de répondre à une question. Elle ne peut que fixer, comme aliénée, la lettre qui est encore sous ses yeux.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _En dépit de notre accord sur votre formation daté d'il y a déjà deux ans, je me dois de prendre en compte certains évènements récents._

 _Votre rôle, bien qu'ambigu dans cette guerre, vous a laissé profondément affaiblie et diminuée. Je ne voudrai pas que, par négligence ou par faiblesse physique, votre travail soit mis en danger. De même, vous pourriez être la source d'accidents et d'explosions malencontreuses du fait de votre état._

 _Votre santé me tenant particulièrement à cœur, je ne vais, au vu des circonstances actuelles, pouvoir tenir mon engagement envers vous en vous prenant en tant qu'apprentie._

 _Vladimir Bromker, Maître des Potions, Ordre de Merlin 2_ _nde_ _classe_

 _«_ Eh Hermione, ils en parlent dans la _Gazette_ aussi, de ton Bromker !

La jeune femme, sortie de sa léthargie, s'empare du journal vivement et commence à parcourir l'article incriminé.

 _LE PRODIGE DES POTIONS A ENCORE FRAPPEE !_

 _Vladimir Bromker, mondialement connu comme l'un des meilleurs Maître Potionniste au monde, ne cesse de nous étonner !_

 _Aujourd'hui encore, ses travaux vont remettre en cause l'imaginable ! Son projet, entrepris depuis deux ans, va révolutionner le monde de la sorcellerie !_

 _Les potions de guérison, quelles soient contre la bronchite, le rhume ou même contre les infections les plus graves, ont été optimisé ! Votre guérison ne prendra que quelques gorgées et quelques secondes !_

 _Merci encore à Vladimir Bromker pour ce renouveau médical époustouflant ! Consultez la page 16 pour l'interview exclusive du célèbre Maitre rapportée par Elena Bloom._

A la fin de sa lecture, Hermione relève la tête. Jamais son visage n'a exprimé haine aussi totale. En un geste brusque, elle se relève et courre vers les portes, ne cessant de psalmodier :

« Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Elle ne prête même plus attention où elle pose ses pieds. Elle ne sent que les larmes qui lui vrillent atrocement les yeux. Ces larmes étrangères qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais voir couler.

Ce n'est qu'en se cognant fortement contre quelques choses de dur qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne courre plus. Le choc l'a projeté au sol et Hermione ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Elle garde ses yeux fermés pour supporter la douleur lancinante qui traverse son abdomen. Une de ses blessures s'est rouverte : elle le sent, elle le sait. L'odeur acre du sang s'élève peu à peu dans l'air.

La lionne se relève péniblement, en se soutenant au mur et se retrouve face à face avec le roi des Serpents : Severus Rogue. La tête baissée vers elle en une attitude dénigrante, sa haine et son mépris pour elle sont aussi lourd dans l'air que l'odeur du sang de la lionne.

« Regardez un peu où vous allez, Granger ! Quel dommage qu'à l'hôpital ils n'aient pas éradiqué ce fouillis immonde que vous osez appeler cheveux ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de marcher droit sans rentrer dans quelqu'un ! » assène l'homme tout de noir vêtu à la jeune femme.

Elle le dévisage pendant un moment. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis quatre mois, et malgré le dédain évident de l'homme pour elle, Hermione se trouve bien incapable de ne pas éprouver une sensation sincère de bonheur en le revoyant. Il est méchant, mais sans cela, l'homme ne serait pas réellement Severus Rogue.

« Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de vous voir en vie, professeur Rogue » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de répondre, un brin sarcastique mais sincèrement heureuse.

Hermione n'attend pas de réponse et s'avance vers les escaliers des cachots, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne pense plus à Vladimir Bromker, à sa licence perdue ou à son avenir incertain. Seul demeure en elle la sensation persistante d'avoir retrouvé quelques choses qu'elle avait égarées, sans savoir exactement de quoi il peut bien s'agir.

Mais d'autres personnes se chargeront de lui rappeler ses peurs et de ressusciter ses démons. Et bien trop tôt pour qu'une ultime cicatrice ne la marque pas de nouveau.

Et voilà pour ce sixième chapitre ! Je pense que certains vont commencer à se dire « Eh mais quand c'est que ça va commencer à avancer cette histoire ! ». Alors oui, j'aime prendre le temps de bien ancrer les personnages avant que l'action leur tombe dessus, mais ça ne va pas tarder, je vous le promets !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! Et si vous voulez vous écriez vous aussi « Je vais le tuer ! », il n'y a pas de problème !

Moi, je vais tuer ceux qui disent que les fanfictions sont des écrits sans valeur et sans intérêt ! Je vais tuer ceux qui pensent que Severus dans une SR-HG est un pédophile ! Je vais tuer ceux qui accusent Alan Rickman d'être un acteur qui s'est contenté de prendre un air intimidant pour jouer Severus Rogue ! On plaisante bien sûr, mais ça fait du bien quand ça sort !

A bientôt, A. S.


	7. Premières désillusions

Bonsoir à tous !

Excusez-moi pour ce retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture et la publication, mais une vie est riche en évènements et imprévus !

Impatiente de vous livrer (enfin) ce chapitre, il n'a pas été révisé… Ce sera pour le prochain. Vous prouver d'ailleurs saluer Fantomette qui a accepté d'être ma correctrice pour cette histoire !

Et Fantomette, je t'enverrai mon prochain chapitre sous peu pour le faire réviser, promis ! Merci de ton aide.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Premières désillusions

« Attends un peu, et répètes tout depuis le début…. Je comprends rien à ton histoire ! Il y a deux jours, au petit déjeuner, tu pars comme une furie sans même manger un toast et tu gueules dans les couloirs que tu veux tuer quelqu'un ! Et après… »

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter sur cette histoire, Ron. »

« Mais Hermione, avoue que c'est bizarre : quelqu'un t'as refusé une licence, à toi ! A la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ! Peut être que Bromker a été manipulé, que quelqu'un lui a fait du chantage… » réfléchit à voix haute Harry.

Une lueur amère anime subitement les yeux couleur whisky.

« Il est là le problème, Harry. Il y a trois ans, Bromker a accepté de prendre en apprentissage la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Aujourd'hui, il aurait été lié à la traitresse au sang impur. C'est beaucoup moins flatteur comme image publique. »

« Mais il ne peut pas simplement te dire ça, comme ça ! Et dans sa lettre il avait l'air de s'inquiéter de ta santé en plus… » fait remarquer Ron.

« Ma convalescence n'est qu'un prétexte, il ne veut pas de moi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais il ne s'est pas contenté de me laisser sans formation, il m'a aussi volé mon travail, cet espèce de botruc ! » s'insurge Hermione.

« Attends, tu veux dire que… l'optimisation des potions de guérison… c'était ton idée ? » énonce avec surprise Harry.

« Pas seulement mon idée, il s'agit en intégralité de mon travail. Deux ans de labeur complet, étalé sur ma cinquième et ma sixième année. Je lui ai tout envoyé : mes calculs arithmétiques, les proportions des ingrédients, les conditions favorables… Tout. Absolument tout. Il m'avait indiqué d'attendre que je sois son apprentie pour déposer un brevet sur ma découverte… Que ma renommé en serait d'autant plus conséquente… Et je l'ai cru. Et lui n'a par contre pas attendu pour me voler… »

« Mais c'est abominable, c'est injuste ! » s'exclame le survivant.

« La vie est injuste » révèle Hermione. « Libre à nous d'arracher notre bonheur aux jours d'injustice »

Harry et Ron jettent des coups d'œil, qu'ils croient discrets, à la jeune femme tout en continuant leur marche à travers le couloir. Le brun se rend désormais compte qu'une part d'Hermione est morte à tout jamais durant sa captivité. Et cette part d'elle-même, c'est l'innocence.

« Mais Mione… » reprend Ron en interrompant les pensées du survivant « Personne d'autres peut te prendre en tant qu'apprentie alors ? D'un coté, c'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir être Auror avec nous ! »

Le regard glacial qu'adresse Hermione au rouquin serait capable de glacer même une flamme.

« Sans façon, Ron. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à des Mangemorts de toute ma vie. Et j'ai toujours aspiré à une vie tranquille. Des livres à lire au coin du feu, un laboratoire de potionniste, pourquoi pas une carrière dans l'enseignement ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne veux plus jamais courir la campagne à la recherche de détraqués mentaux ! Mais tout ça, tous mes rêves, je ne vais peut être même pas pouvoir y avoir droit… » finit Hermione avec, dans la voix, une lourde amertume.

« Mais petite sœur, aucun autre Maître des Potions ne pourrait te prendre en tant qu'apprentie ? » demande gentiment Harry.

« J'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres, au quatre coins du monde, alors que je ne voulais pourtant pas trop m'éloigner… Même les moins illustres et les plus mauvais ne veulent pas de moi… Car après tout, qui voudrait de la traitresse ? »

Ignorant les ultimes mots de la Gryffondor, Harry lui assure :

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout, à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la méritent… »

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, qu'Harry croit empruntées à un sage, qu'Hermione sait empruntées à un monstre, que le trio s'avance plus encore dans le couloir. Vers leur prochain cours. Leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

HG-SR-HG-SR-HG-SR

Il arrive d'un pas rapide, mais néanmoins souple, que beaucoup qualifieraient d'animal. Il ouvre la lourde porte et la referme en un claquement sourd, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade professorale. Ils croisent ses bras sur sa poitrine, et balaie la foule estudiantine d'un regard méprisant et abrasif. Il est, comme à son habitude, tout de noir vêtu : bottes, pantalon, redingote, lavallière, cape… Toutefois, cette dernière semble beaucoup moins épaisse et lourde que celle, mythique, qui le faisait ressembler à une chauve souris.

Hermione note machinalement que ce changement vestimentaire a pour but de ne pas porter de poids inutile : elle-même se fatigue rapidement et utilise un sort de lévitation pour transporter son sac d'école. Puis quelque chose de bien plus flagrant prend de l'importance dans son esprit : que fait le professeur Rogue dans le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Hermione, installée au second rang entre Harry et Ron, se tourne vers le brun pour lui murmurer doucement :

« Harry… Le professeur Rogue reprend ce poste ? Il n'est plus professeur des Potions ? » Une certaine tristesse est palpable dans ses mots.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Seulement la prof' arrive dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, alors c'est le professeur Rogue qui assure les cours de Défense jusqu'à cette date là. Tu n'as pas écouté le discours de McGonagall le soir de la rentrée ? »

« J'étais… un peu ailleurs… ce soir là » énonce, un peu fautive, Hermione.

Dès lors, le duo se tait. Comme tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Aucun n'est suicidaire au point de provoquer la colère de Rogue lors du premier cours de l'année.

« Comme aucun de vous n'est parvenu à se faire tuer durant ces trois mois estivaux, et que vous avez tous jugé utile de revenir ici pour m'imposer, et cela une année supplémentaire, vos cerveaux dotés d'autant d'intelligence que celui d'un troll attardé, nous allons commencer ce cours. Au cours duquel je m'efforcerai, bien que la mission se soit déjà révélée impossible par le passé, de faire rentrer dans vos crânes durs la plus petite connaissance, aussi infime soit-elle. Et je vous l'assure, le processus ne vas pas vous tuer, si vous vous en inquiétez. D'une certaine façon, c'est regrettable, ce n'est pas moi que votre disparition aurait attristé… » énonce Rogue, la voix grave et suave, l'œil malveillant, un demi-sourire cruel s'épanouissant sur son visage.

Rogue laisse planer le silence quelques instants, avant de lâcher :

« Debout. Tous. Rassemblez les bureaux au fond de la classe. Celui que je surprendrai à être incapable d'utiliser un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pourra d'ors et déjà considérer son renvoi comme assuré et irrévocable ! »

Tous les élèves obéissent immédiatement à l'injonction, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du professeur. Personne n'échoue à utiliser le sort, et tous se retrouve rassurés d'échapper aux réprimandes de Rogue. Du moins pour le moment. Dans l'immense salle de classe, les élèves sont désormais rassemblés en masse au fond de la pièce. Rogue, lui, fait face aux adolescents. De sa main droite, il tient une baguette d'ébène longue et rigide.

En tapotant sa paume gauche du bout de la baguette, il commence :

« Vous allez aujourd'hui affronter une créature classée parmi les plus dangereuses du monde magique, qui est responsable à elle seule de milliers de morts. Ne vous attendez pas à un troll, un géant ou une quelconque bête à force brute… Car sa vraie force n'est pas physique : elle est mentale et émotionnelle. Alors… Qui peut dire ce qu'est un Epouvantueur ? »

Aucun mouvement dans la salle. Aucun son. Quelques regards effrayés que se lancent des amis, mais pas de main levée. Le professeur scrute cette foule d'ignares, cette foule d'incapables, cette foule de cornichons décérébrés.

 _Félicitations, Minerva. Tes chers élèves sont toujours aussi égaux à eux-mêmes. Quel ramassis d'ignorants ! Par Merlin et Morgane, mais pourquoi sont ils revenus !_

« Potter ! Ne savez vous donc pas ce qu'est un Epouvantueur ? »

Harry jette un regard en biais à Hermione, avant de lever les yeux vers le professeur.

« Je… je ne sais pas, Monsieur » balbutie le jeune homme.

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible, Mr Potter… J'imagine que vous avez été bien trop occupé à signer des autographes durant l'été… C'est bien cela la raison pour laquelle vous avez été empêché de consulter vos manuels de classe ? » susurre Rogue sur un ton purement rhétorique.

Plusieurs autres élèves sont interrogés, dont Weasley, Londubat, Malfoy, Brown et Parvati, mais Rogue sait très bien que ces idiots n'auront jamais de réponses à lui fournir. Et c'est en un froncement de sourcils quasi imperceptible qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu à répondre à sa propre question lui-même. Quelqu'un s'en chargeait pour lui, parfois même sans son autorisation. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de petite main qui se tend, comme voulant toucher le plafond. Ni même de visage possédé par l'excitation de répondre, ou de yeux brillants qui semblent vouloir dire « Moi, je sais Monsieur ! »

Comme contre son gré, ses yeux onyx _la_ cherchent. Et il croit l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle n'a pas daigné se lever pour suivre son cours. Mais il la repère bientôt, là, entre le rouquin et le fils Potter. Presque invisible tellement les deux insupportables Gryffondors qui l'encadrent mettent en relief sa maigreur. Granger n'a pas la tête baissée, ne fixe pas le sol. Mais elle ne le regarde pas non plus. Ses prunelles semblent captiver par un point indistinct entre sa poitrine et son cou.

Il sait qu'il l'a blessée, le soir de la rentrée. Il ne sait faire que cela, après tout. Blesser les gens avant qu'ils ne le blessent. Mais _elle_ , elle ne l'a pas blesser. Elle ne lui a rien fait.

« _Inexact »_ pense Rogue. « _Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Une vie dont je ne voulais plus. Dont je ne veux plus. Elle est autant coupable que les autres_ »

Il occulte, et peut être inconsciemment, que lui aussi l'a blessée, et cela à maintes reprises. Par ses injures, ses remarques, ses dénigrements. En la rabaissant, en la malmenant, en l'ignorant. Il l'a faite saigner, ce soir là. Il le sait. L'odeur du sang est facilement repérable pour un Maître des Potions. Facilement repérable pour un Mangemorts qui a fait couler le sang tant de fois.

« Tiens, tiens, Miss Je-sais-tout ne souhaite pas nous faire partager sa soif inépuisable de connaissances ? »

Hermione redresse la tête, doucement, jusqu'à pouvoir sonder les orbes noires. Elle n'avait pas prévu de ne pas répondre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de ne pas lever la main. Elle a arrêté il y a longtemps de lever la main comme une furie et de se tordre sur sa chaise pour avoir la parole. Autrefois, elle voulait prouver qu'elle avait sa place en ce château, comme n'importe quel sorcier. Car c'est une de ses peurs les plus viscérales : le rejet, l'abandon. Mais depuis sa quatrième année, Hermione s'est aperçue que toute personne ne l'ayant pas encore acceptée ne l'accepterait jamais. Alors depuis ce temps, la jeune femme se contente de lever la main sans effusion gesticulatoire pour répondre aux questions, auxquelles elle a toujours les réponses.

Mais là, c'est différent. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne pourra pas reprendre cette vie. Le simple fait d'être dans une salle de classe après avoir été enfermée _là-bas_ , lui fait remarquer l'absurdité de sa présence dans une situation si… normale.

Mais elle s'est promis de survivre. Coûte que coûte.

« Vous ne m'avez pas… sollicité… Professeur. »

La surprise provoquée chez l'homme par les dires de la Gryffondor est astucieusement dissimulée. Par force de l'habitude.

« C'est bien la première fois que vous auriez besoin de mon autorisation pour déblatérer vos palabres apprises par cœur dans un livre. Donc accouchez Granger, qu'est ce qu'un Épouvantueur ? »

Hermione se mord les lèvres du bout des dents, avant de commencer. Cette fois, ses connaissances ne proviennent pas seulement d'un livre.

« Un Epouvantueur est une créature magique dont l'existence a été découverte au cours du XIème siècle par Blaise Schlegel. Cependant le Ministère de la Magie n'a reconnu l'existence de cette créature mythique que très tardivement en 1730 : plusieurs cas de folie, de démences et de suicides ont en effet été déclarés à cette époque, et été dus à la présence d'un Epouvantueur dans plusieurs villes britanniques. De par ses capacités magiques, il peut être rapproché à la fois de l'Epouvantard et du Détraqueur. A la manière du premier, il prend la forme de ce qui terrifie le plus sa victime, et comme le second il se nourrit de cette terreur et laisse sa proie dans un état de déséquilibre mental proche de la folie. Il se réfugie dans les endroits obscurs, tels que les égouts, les forêts, les catacombes, les maisons abandonnées… Les moldus sont incapables de les voir, mais ils ressentent leurs pouvoirs : certains chercheurs en paranormal lui ont même attribué la dénomination de « Croque Mitaine Hurlant »

Hermione n'a pas quitté des yeux l'homme devant elle depuis qu'elle a commencé à parler. Et au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, un demi sourire grandissant se dessine sur la joue de l'homme. Très impersonnel, à vrai dire. Et elle n'aime pas cela.

« Eh bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 10 points à Gryffondor puisque Miss Granger est incapable de répondre à une question avec concision, je pense même qu'elle ne doit pas saisir toute l'exactitude du mot. Et j'enlève 20 points de plus, à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, puisque vous n'êtes tous qu'un ramassis d'idiots incapables d'ouvrir un livre. » lâche cruellement Rogue.

Des regards mauvais se lancent dans sa direction. Ceux de Gryffondors outrés que Rogue continue d'être aussi injuste avec leur maison. Mais aussi ceux de Serpentards désabusés qui ont déjà compris que Rogue ne donnait autrefois des points aux Serpents uniquement parce que la majorité d'entre eux était enfants de Mangemorts. Rogue était bien un traitre, le traitre qui a vendu leur parents. Beaucoup veulent sa mort. Beaucoup trop.

« Comme Miss Granger l'a si universellement souligné, l'Epouvantueur se nourrie de vos peurs et de vos angoisses intrinsèques pour vous plonger en un désespoir si profond que vous aurez envie de vous donner la mort. Au contraire de l'Epouvantard qui prend la forme de la peur, l'Epouvantueur recréé les conditions de la peur. Vous allez devoir vous concentrer et mobiliser toutes vos capacités, peu nombreuses dois-je préciser, pour imaginer dans votre tête une scène alternative à celle qui se présentera devant vous. L'Epouvantueur en sera alors déstabilisé, et vous pourrez utilisé la formule adéquate pour le neutraliser :

La plupart des étudiants semblent apeurés, mais pas terrorisés.

« Alors il s'agit juste d'un Epouvantard plus fort en fin de compte ? Ça va être dans la poche ! » murmure Ron.

Aucun des deux autres membres du trio ne lui répond.

Le professeur leur ordonne de former une colonne afin qu'il puisse chacun à leur tour affronter l'Epouvantueur, puis leur montre les mouvements de baguette nécessaires durant l'élocution du sort. Personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à alors la plaque d'égout sur le parquet de la classe.

Et ainsi les élèves défilent. Le premier est Harry. Lorsqu'il se présente devant la trappe, celle-ci se relève doucement, poussée de l'intérieur par une main décharnée et moisie pouvant appartenir à un cadavre. Car l'aspect naturel de la créature est en vérité un cadavre. Extirpé de l'orifice, l'Epouvantueur regarde Harry vicieusement et en un grondement sonore, disparait en entrainant l'apparition d'un dense brouillard noir. Quand la fumée se dissipe, la scène a changée.

Nous ne sommes plus dans une salle de classe, mais à l'extérieur, dans la cour de Poudlard. Des milliers de cadavres sont abandonnées sur la poussière et exhalent l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort. Au centre, Harry. Il ne voit plus les autres élèves. Seulement _lui._ Lord Voldemort lui fait face, un sourire sur sa face reptilienne, tenant sa baguette pointée sur la tempe d'une femme rousse qu'il retient étroitement. Ginny Weasley. Il faut du temps au survivant pour se rappeler que Voldemort est bien mort. Mais c'est avec conviction qu'il ferme les yeux et se concentre. La scène change à nouveau. L'intérieur d'une petite église romane. Des tables nappées de différents mets savoureux. Des rires, des chants. Au fond, un homme brun et une femme rousse qui se tiennent les mains, les yeux dans les yeux, et se promettent de s'aimer toute la vie. Le sort est lancé, et l'Epouvantueur retourne dans sa bouche d'égout en quelques secondes. La classe réapparait pour Harry, mais aussi aux yeux de tous qui ont assisté à la scène de combat. Certains l'applaudissent, d'autres le félicitent.

Rogue lui assène un regard étrange, tout en remarquant :

« Si vous pourriez éviter de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la moindre occasion, Potter, la santé mentale de vos camarades serait un tant soit peu préservée »

Harry ne répond pas au commentaire, sachant très bien que Rogue n'a rien trouvé à critiquer lors de son combat.

Et c'est ainsi que tous défile pour affronter l'épouvantueur. Hermione les observe, sans sourcilier. Ron craint de se retrouver de nouveau inconnu, mais se défend en s'imaginant champion adulé de Quidditch. Parvati retrouve sa plus belle robe, après avoir redouté de ne rien avoir d'adapté pour sortir avec un homme très beau, et très riche. Quand Lavande triomphe à son tour, elle s'exclame, tout en se jetant dans les bras de Parvati :

« C'était abominable ! Je devais faire une présentation sur les bienfaits des soins du visage et je n'avais plus de maquillage ! Tu te rends compte l'horreur !? »

Hermione rouvre ses yeux, yeux qu'elle n'a pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Un reniflement dédaigneux lui échappe, et elle se rend compte qu'elle se fiche bien de vexer la pauvre Princesses Lavande. Comment les gens peuvent ils être ainsi ? Après une guerre ? Après cette guerre ? N'ont-ils donc aucune conscience de ce qui s'est passé ? Comment peuvent-ils seulement avoir des pensées si…désespérément insignifiantes ? Des images reviennent à la jeune femme en des flashs brûlants. Abrasifs même. Des images refoulées, au plus profond d'elle, consciemment ou non. Des mots, des violences… Un seul endroit. Un point minuscule de l'immense univers où une partie de sa vie est définitivement morte. A jamais.

« A votre tour, Miss Granger » susurre Rogue, qui ne l'a pas lâché des yeux durant son égarement. Il a remarqué ses tremblements, bien sûr. Et la lueur de panique éphémère qui a animé ses orbes.

Hermione s'avance malgré tout, menton haut, visage impassiblement courageux. _Désespérément Gryffondor…_

Subitement, la salle se retrouve plongée dans le noir absolu. Hermione se sent enchainée au sol par une force incommensurable. Et maléfique. Elle avait oublié la sensation du métal froid contre la peau. Et l'âpreté du sol malgré ses vêtements. Depuis toujours, l'esprit occulte mais ne guérit pas. Le corps fait l'exacte opposée.

Une porte rouillée s'ouvre au loin en un grincement inquiétant, et une percée de lumière aveuglante éclaire la forme maigrichonne d'Hermione au sol. Elle les reconnait tout de suite, par habitude, bien qu'on ne puisse distinguer encore que des silhouettes.

Un grand homme en manteau. Une femme à la longue chevelure frisée. L'un retire sa baguette d'un fourneau placé à sa ceinture, l'autre l'a déjà en main. Et avec un entrain glaçant, la femme s'avance avec des gestes désespérément saccadés en clamant d'un ton euphorique :

« C'est moi qui la commence cette fois Lucius ! On va voir si elle hurlera plus en lui coupant les doigts que lorsqu'on lui jette un _doloris_! »

Hermione oublie même qu'elle tient sa baguette à la main, et qu'elle pourrait lancer un sort à tout moment. Elle ne perçoit que le montée sourde d'angoisse dans chaque pore de sa peau. Elle se sent prise de fièvre tout à coup. Elle va mourir, tout va recommencer. Sa libération n'était qu'un rêve. Un doux rêve. Mais retour au cauchemar…

\- « Tu ne préfères pas lui couper le bras en entier, plutôt ? Cela m'étonne de toi, belle-sœur » déclare Malfoy.

« Oh non ! Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les doigts, c'est qu'ils sont petits… Je peux facilement lui faire repousser dans la nuit pour les lui recouper demain ! Ahahaha, je vais la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle souhaite la mort, cette sale sang de bourbe ! »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione se réveille de son inconscience. Elle s'est juré de ne plus jamais être la victime. Elle se concentre au maximum, occultant cette scène d'horreur, et murmure sur un ton grave le contre sort. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, le spectacle qui se tient devant elle lui procure une joie perverse démesurée.

Deux corps baignent dans des litres de sang, les corps de Lucius Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'homme, étendu sur le dos, a le pantalon baissé jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et est mort vidée de son sang par une castration sommaire de ce qui pouvait faire de lui un semblant d'homme. La femme, le regard noir vidé de tout folie, porte sur son avant bras droit une balafre sanguinolente qui porte les mots : _douce vengeance._ Il ne lui reste aucun doigt de ses mains, et une plaie gigantesque a perforé son ventre.

Des cris stridents font se retourner Hermione subitement. La plupart des élèves sont consternés par l'Abomination qui est peinte devant leurs yeux. Une scène de massacre horrible ! Et ce sourire presque vengeur qui orne les lèvres de Granger… Elle a l'air folle : c'est ce que tous pense à ce moment là.

Mais peut être la symbolique n'est elle pas la même pour la jeune femme. A cet instant, elle a sous les yeux la vengeance qu'elle n'a pas pu accomplir de ses propres mains. Bien qu'elle sache très bien que cette mise en scène n'est pas la réalité, Hermione ne peux s'empêcher de tirer satisfaction de la violence et de la souffrance dont ont souffert ses bourreaux. N'est-ce pas une réaction sensée, et oserait-elle dire normale ?

Mais Hermione contemple leurs yeux, à tous, et y voit clairement la haine, le mépris et le dégoût qui y sont écrits. Ces yeux, qui semblent vouloir dire, en un langage muet :

« Tu es un monstre »

Mais Hermione n'a pas regardé dans les yeux d'une unique personne. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux ébène, pour la première fois, elle aurait pu y voir une lueur éphémère de fierté.


End file.
